La lanza que nunca falla
by NarutoUchihaNamikaze
Summary: no se me ocurre nada
1. Chapter 1

Nos soy dueño de Naruto o Eyeshield 21.

Capitulo 1

Sena y los de mas salieron de jugar su juego contra los cupidos Koigahama, que ganaron e iban festejando cuando escucharon un grito de un chico y vieron a un chico rubio de ojos azules con lentes y tenia el uniforme de deimon alto, a su alrededor 50 matones tirados al suelo noqueados

''tch, debiluchos como ustedes no podrían tocarme ''dijo el rubio con fastidio mientras se i va ignoro a los que lo estaban viendo

Para los jugadores de deimon era un shock que alguien por si solo derroto 50 personas, menos Hiruma que estaba sonriendo como un diablo

''parece que tenemos a un nuevo miembro para el equipo ''dijo Hiruma sonriendo como loco, mientras los de mas lo miraron en estado de shock

''ese tipo da miedo ''dijo Sena cagado de miedo '' y quien es el tiene el mismo uniforme que nosotros ''pregunto a todos

''el es Naruto Uzumaki esta en el mismo salón que Sena es de primer año '' dijo Hiruma ganando la atención de todos '' sabe tanto karate, jujitsu, muay thai tailandes, y kenpo chino, gano un apodo como Odin por una de sus técnicas de combate Gungnir la lanza que nunca falla que era el arma del Dios Nordico Odin ''termino de hablar Hiruma emocionado por tener a alguien de su calibre en el equipo

Los otros estaban imprecionados por lo que dijo Hiruma menos algunos como Sena que no sabia de eso

''cual es Odin ''pregunto Sena a Hiruma que lo miro molesto por la pregunta estúpida

''Odin es el dios mayor de la mitología Nordica, Viajando por el mundo en la forma de un viejo que carga una lanza que es 100% certera en una pelea, sacrifico uno de sus ojos por la fuente de conocimiento de mimir, donde adquirio el poder de prever los momentos futuros'' informo Hiruma que dejo de nuevo imprecionados de nuevo '' bueno el mañana será parte de este equipo''termino de hablar y se fue

**Xx Al dia siguiente en Deimon Alto Xx**

Naruto camina tranquilo por la puerta de la escuela cuando alguien se le puso en el medio para revelar a Hiruma

'' muévete de mi camino'' dijo Naruto peligrosamente a Hiruma que solo sonrio

'' únete al equipo de futbol americano '' dijo Hiruma a naruto que se burlo de eso y siguió caminando pero Hiruma lo detuvo con algo que le llamo la atención '' podras enfrentarte a oponentes fuertes, no es eso lo que querias ne Odin? '' pregunto Hiruma a naruto que sonrio un poco

'' estoy dentro '' dijo naruto sonriendo como un depredador a su presa

**Xx A la horas mas tarde en la sala de pesas xX**

Naruto estaba en la sala de pesas de la escuela, que estaba abierta a todos los club deportivos de la escuela, pero ahora esta vacio como Hiruma, Kurita, Sena y Mamori entro

'' Un nuevo miembro '' grito Kurita alegremente mientras corria a naruto para abrasarlo, pero antes de tocar a Naruto, Kurita calla al suelo con una marca en la cara en forma de una palma, para Sena y Mamori no entendían que paso hasta que vieron la marca en la cara y Hiruma que vio lo que hiso miraba sonriendo

''no me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal ''dijo fríamente naruto a todos mientras se acomodaba los lentes

''bueno vamos a esperar que el culo gordo despierte''dijo Hiruma a todos con una sonrisa

Esperando por unos 5 minutos para que despertara y empezaron a usar las pesas y empezaron con Sena

'' Aquí se acostó y puso sus brazos y piernas'' kurita dijo mientras le muestra como configurar adecuadamente a si mismo en el banco '' Usted demuestra Sena, le ponemos con pesos ligeros''

''vamos hacer primero con 20 kilos'' dijo Hiruma mientras observaba con atención mientras que Mamori puso los pesos en la barra y cuando Sena trato de levantarlo se le callo aplastándolo y asustar a Mamori que se puso al lado y quitar 10 quilos que eran como una pelea para Sena para el disgusto de naruto que le gustaron las personas fuertes

''es realmente tan pesado'' dijo confundida Mamori antes de de decir'' voy a darle una oportunidad bien ''dijo mientras tomaba el lugar de Sena con 20 kilos mientras que Sena le advirtió que no lo haga

Para vergüenza de Sena, Mamori fue capas de levantar los 20 kilos con poca dificultad que hiso a Hiruma a regañar a Sena de como una mujer era capas de levantar mas que el. Como para probar un punto Hiruma camino a la barra y se puso en el banco antes de levantar hasta 75 kilos que había colocado ahí, Kurita continuo después y levantar 165 kilos. Sena se quedo en estado de shock al ver el poder los dos fundadores del club de futbol americano, antes de pasar a naruto el miembro mas nuevo del equipo, y francamente parecía poderoso, tal ves mas que Kurita. Naruto suspiro y agarro la barra antes de levantarla con poco esfuerzo y sorprendio a todos al ver levantando 200 kilos y aun parecía que lo hacia con facilidad rigidad pero practicando, Kurita se quedo mirando con la mandibula floja como Hiruma sonrio '' perfecto creo que se se exactamente cual posición va a juga, pero para estar seguro… para el campo'' Grito Hiruma mientras que corria con los demas mientras naruto camino tranquila mente hacia el campo

Una ves que todos salieron Hiruma probo a naruto en velocidad que corrió en un 4,5 que asombrosa

Ahora naruto tenia que robar el balón de Hiruma con Kurita como su defensa y comensaron con Kurita pasar el balón a Hiruma y naruto moverse a Kurita con una una velocidad de vértigo y lanzar dos golpes de palma abierta una al costado de la cara y la otra en el pecho de kurita y dejarlo caer al suelo y naruto pasar al lado de el y pasar a Hiruma que miraba con los ojos abiertos como Sena y Mamori que miraban a distancia

Naruto sonrio con maldad y lanzo un golpe de palma a la cara de hiruma que como Kurita tenían los cascos que amortiguaron los golpes un poco, Hiruma pensó que esquivo la palma al igual que los otros (menos naruto) hasta que sintió un golpe en el costado de cabeza para ver la palma de naruto golpearlo y agarrar el balón en el aire

''jejeje '' rio Hiruma maniáticamente '' ahora tenemos a alguien de que ocuparse de oujou y Shin Seijuurou en fuerza bruta''cacario haciendo a todos entre ellos a naruto tener una gota de sudor en la cabeza

**Xx El Dia del partido de Deimon vs Oujou xX**

El campo estaba lleno de actividad como seguridad mantuvieron los fans de los caballeros blancos Oujou y Sakuraba, para asegurarse de que los jugadores podrían entrar sin problemas. Como la seguridad trata los fans de los medios de comunicación estaba levantando sus cámaras para capturar el juego y un atisbo de Oujou as falsos y con suerte y entrevista, sólo para detenerse cuando uno de los camarógrafos notó la llegada de Oujou. "¡Hey Oujou está aquí" uno de los miembros del equipo mencionados como prepararon ellos mismos para obtener imágenes de uno del caballero blanco de los equipos de más renombre en la Liga de la escuela secundaria.

Como miembros del equipo Oujou dejaron los autobuses muchas personas fueron reuniéndose alrededor de ellos, pero fueron frenados por seguridad. Sin embargo en cuanto Sakuraba bajó del autobús la seguridad fue empujada a un lado como un enjambre de chicas fan se rompió a través de la línea de personas contratadas para manejar las multitudes. "Uno pensaría que sus celebridades eh?" preguntó la mujer noticias como el camarógrafo izó la cámara sobre su hombro.

"Es porque uno de ellos es una celebridad" el hombre de la cámara declaró despreocupadamente, como si era conocimiento común, antes de volver su atención a la otra entrada de campo como se anunció la llegada de Deimon.

Sin embargo, en contrario de la calma de Oujou y digna llegada de los autobuses deimon llegaron a una serie de carros, todos siendo arrastrados por un pánico Kurita que estaba vestido con un simple par de pantalones cortos y una vincha, que trata de perro escondido debajo de ellos. Tenía algunos restos de una camisa pero por la figura final era obvio que tenía la ciudad que en el primer lugar. Engranaje de transporte Deimon era su mascota pequeña Cerebus, quien corría después de que el perro trata rellenos en la banda de la cabeza a cabeza de Kurita.

"Tan primitivo" el reportero murmuró mientras su camarógrafo sólo miraba con una mirada sorprendida y en conflicto.

15 Minutos más tarde y los equipos estaban revisando sus ejercicios de calentamiento y firma en como la multitud ocupó la tribuna. Era cerca de dos horas antes del juego y los reporteros de TV estaban haciendo sus cosas y hablando del juego así como predecir una victoria Oujou, muy a disgusto de Hiruma. Como configurar su línea lateral Deimon engranaje lo Oujou, o las personas responsables lo hicieron, los jugadores hicieron poco para ayudar a y estaban salvando su fuerza para el partido. Más ninguno de ellos hizo fue algunos estiramientos ocasional para permanecer sueltos antes del partido. Sin embargo el entrenador estaba ocupado dirigiendo a todos los miembros de la tripulación que estaban preparando las cosas para el partido. "Date prisa, es dos horas antes de comenzar el juego, esta será su última merienda" el entrenador dijo que conectó su reloj "carbohidratos y vitamina C, su energía será mantenida precisamente", dijo mientras la tripulación repartió las comidas.

Naruto miró por encima y no prestó atención a todos los demás quejándose de la falta de alimentos, su equipo tuvo. Había luchado por peores momentos en su campana de niño y un tiempo reciente así como una vez más no fue un problema para él. Lo importante para él era su competencia, Hiruma le había dicho que los otros equipos Ace soporte línea era un hombre llamado Shin, quien fue considerado el mejor defensor de la división. A si que cuando miro a Shin lo miro con una mirada llena de sed de sangre que asusto todos inclusos a sus comañeros

Cuando lo hizo vio Ootawara Párarce y mira a las gradas, lamentablemente había olvidado sus pantalones...De alguna manera. "Están aquí", gritó mientras él estaba parado vertical para obtener una buena vista a sus visitantes, los Shinryuuji Naga.

Pero el entrenador estaba mas centrado en naruto que en lo demas que Sakuraba noto y pregunto ''entrenador, por que ve a ese chico de esa manera''ganando la atención de todos en la banca

El entrenador sólo parecía, pudo ver algo que no los jugadores. "No importa qué ventaja que les damos, no ganarán hoy, pero si los ignoramos podrían darnos la próxima hora, miro que al niño por varias razones, una es que cuando miro hacia aqui tenia una mirada llena de sed de sangre que asutaba y el otro era porque sentía que este chico es más lo que parece Hiruma lo tiene como un respaldo de línea por una razón, y si no vemos su completo potencial pues nunca tengamos la oportunidad de verlo otra vez "había un inquieto seriedad en las palabras de entrenador y así nadie escoge interrogarlo.

Como Hiruma pronunció un discurso sobre el plan de juego que Naruto estaba convirtiendo en su uniforme. Él atado en sus cojines y doble revisé todo para estar seguro de que eran de derecha, pero en todos honestamente personalmente creía que todo el equipo era una tontería. Como se deslizó en su jersey alguien oyó entrar al vestuario y rápidamente puso sus engranajes y caer sobre un banco. Naruto curioso caminó alrededor de la esquina y vio los equipos estrella corriendo dicho Hiruma había jugado para Notre Dame. Actualmente intentaba conseguir sus calas atadas mientras enviando un mensaje en su teléfono. Naruto no de él y que debe ser un ritual que recogió en la secundaria cuando estaba lejos de casa, y él debe han sido presionado por el tiempo también. Mientras Naruto apartaba la mirada y caminó hacia la puerta vio que algo atraviesa. Fue ese maldito perro Cerebus, el sabueso saltó hacia delante y agarró las piernas de pantalón protector del eyeshield 21 y lo arrastro hacia el campo trato de hacer lo mismo con naruto para solo recibir una mirada de advertencia que siervo y lo dejo caminar a su lado

Naruto inmediatamente se levantó y fue a unirse a los otros en la reunión como Hiruma guiarlos en el grito de batalla. Sonrisa diabólica de Hiruma "no hemos venido aquí para vencer a nuestro oponente, vinimos a los masacrar a" volvió toda su fuerza y con malas intenciones, gritó "¡ salgan y patear el culo" como el equipo entero que se unió con el

Como Naruto despegó su posición en el campo de tiro de pudo sentir algo apagado. Algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, algo que hizo que sus ojos ve amplia. "No puede ser" murmuró mientras se instaló en una lista posición "No he sido capaz de llegar en 3 años...".

Como Naruto estaba lidiando con la sensación extranjera el entrenador de Oujou, supervisor Shouji estaba contemplando soporte de línea de Deimon. "Número 99. ¿Qué pasa con ese Hiruma, estás tratando de burlarse de nosotros de alguna manera? El número de puntos que te vencimos por última vez, esta es tu forma de decir que él será su victoria, si Hiruma así que será una larga batalla "pensó Shouji.

Mientras tanto Naruto podía sentir la potencia extranjera cada vez más fuerte dentro de él, volver a él. "ha sido tan larga, casi había olvidado, que esto es lo que el poder, es más débil que antes pero no hay duda" Naruto respiré hondo como reveló en sus habilidades recién reacquired sonrisa de Naruto "Mi emocion ha vuelto" también había regresado como esperaba y directo a sus nuevos enemigos.

Esto iba a ser divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Oujou preparado para el comienzo como Deimon preparada para recibir la se acomodo los lentes y el casco, pensó sobre todos los del equipo contrario no había nadie que le llamo la atención, solo este tipo Shin pero el no esta jugando. Naruto salio de sus pensamientos cuando vio el pelota caer justo en sima suyo y entro en acción. Atrapando al pelota y correr hacia delante cuando un jugador que trataba de derribarlo y paso un golpe de palma hacia el hombro del jugador y hacerlo rodar por el suelo, un segundo jugador apareció con un tackle Naruto desaparecio y el jugador de Oujou sintió un peso en su cabeza para ver una mano que lo usaba como un tranpolin y saltar por encima de el y caer al suelo y seguir corriendo y cuando sintió dos presencias a de tres personas una a su izquierda, otro a ala derecha y el ultimo adelante. Solo tenia dos occiones una soltar la pelota y atacar a los tres con su seikuken o proteger la pelota y dejar que lo derriben, naruto solo suspiro y dejo que lo derriben

"Parece que todo lo que tiene en su ofensiva es algunos movimientos elegantes" Sakuraba dijo nerviosamente la esperanza de levantar el estado de ánimo como el informe femenino comenzó animando su nombre para la fabricación de los trastos.

"Sí, pero hay algo más detrás de esto" Shin dijo, ganando la atención de los demás y el entrenador "sus movimientos están altamente capacitados, tengo la sensación que su poder se encuentra en algún lugar de allí y tambien que cuando lo rodearon el parecia que tenia una dos obciones una es soltar la pelota momentania mente y atacar o dejar que lo derriben, el eligo que lo derriben por el bien del equipo.''

Mientras tanto en el banquillo uno de los Shinryuuji Nagas estaba mirando en estado de shock en la escena. "Agon fue..."

"No...el fue mucho más lento, es sólo basura, déjame ver los prismáticos" Agon dijo mientras tendió la mano para aceptar los prismáticos a su hermano.

Abajo en el campo Hiruma miraba Banco de Oujou con alegría, sonriendo mientras se dio cuenta de algo importante. "Como era de esperarse, esto no va a ser como el juego de koigahama"rió "Es nuestra oportunidad". Hiruma entonces se volvió a cara Sena y empezó a gritar "Eyeshield 21, todos en este estadio nos está tomando por tontos, creen que Oujou va a ganar 100-0" Hiruma acercó y señaló a los stands "Vamos acabar con ellos de sus asientos".

Sena sólo asintió con la cabeza y alineada con el resto del equipo como Naruto lo hizo tan bien. Trabajo de Naruto en este juego iba a ser simple; todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir hacia adelante, o al menos eso es lo que le dijeron. Estaba seguro de que había una razón alternativa pero él no pensar en eso. Tan pronto como Hiruma llamado caminata que Naruto hizo lo que se dijeron y fácilmente se rompió por el lado izquierdo de la línea. Como él lo vio Eyeshield por el rabillo del ojo atraviesa a la derecha, pero estaba sujetando la pelota completamente equivocada. Naruto suspiró y se trasladó a trail Eyeshield, como había esperado para el final y lo siguió como la superestrella misteriosa impresionante corte alrededor de jugadores y rápidamente cambió de dirección. Como Eyeshield pasado la línea defensiva Ootawara inesperadamente separó forma la línea y la vuelta, aplastar el balón de las manos de Eyeshield, dejándola caer al suelo en un balón suelto. Mientras que el Shoujo y Hiruma gritaban para conseguir la bola Naruto ya estaba en la tarea. Naruto prácticamente se deslizaba por el suelo mientras corría por la pelota, se inclinó en una pierna y el otro recorrió el campo como recogió la pelota, y con un simple giro Naruto había recuperado el balón y corría una vez más, sólo para ser abordados por Ootawara que hizo un sorprendentemente rápida recuperación. Cuando Naruto se levantó lanzo un golpe, con la palma abierta tan rapido que solo unos pocos podian ver y naruto dijo ''Gungnir '' para todos los aficionados parecia como un solo golpe en el pecho pero en realidad eran solo 4 golpes, que mandaron a Ootawara volar unos metros que dejo a todos en estado de shock pero se recuperaon y bloquiaron a naruto para seguir corriendo asi que él entregó la bola Hiruma sin decir palabra, sólo para recibir una patada desde el quarterback diabólico antes de que fue a decirle a ese personaje Eyeshield e instruir adecuadamente.

El Banco Oujou estaba fascinado con el equipo ofensivo y segundo reproductor de cadena hablando los dos nuevos jugadores de Deimon. ¿"Eyeshield 21, fue el no en el video ahora? Anotó el gol ganador en el juego de Koigahama... extraño ¿por qué no usó hasta la última jugada "la espalda 3 cuarto número dijo que examinó las listas de los equipos" y este Naruto Uzumaki número 99... él es un extraño ".

El entrenador no hizo ningún comentario, en su lugar dirigió a los jugadores "chicos que opinan de estos dos?''

Sakuraba frota la parte de atrás de su cuello "21 es bastante rápido y 99... pues es difícil de describir, pero su presencia se siente como de Shin".

Shin asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo su ojo hacia fuera en el campo "no puedo estar seguro de ver pero 21 es probablemente un jugador de fútbol autodidacta sin ninguna instrucción formal así de cambiar direcciones está por encima de aficionado, y 99, que Naruto es todo todavía un misterio que puedo decir sobre él es que sus movimientos son nivel experto, ni un solo movimiento perdido con eso recupera, pero cuando ataco a Ootawara no solo lo golpeo una ves sino que fue 4 veces fue un ataque muy rápido y preciso"

En el campo Naruto estaba disfrutando de la emoción que sintió cuando tuvo la pelota. Por suerte pudo escuchar Hiruma y ponernos en posición justo a tiempo. Tenía dudas sobre el juego, pero en cuanto vio que la Eyeshield había arreglado su problema de manejo no tuvo reparos. Tan pronto como Eyeshield rompió con la derecha y Ishimaru había bloqueado así podía salirse no había nadie pudo hacer nada para dejar Eyeshield. Cada vez se acercaron él cortar hacia el lado y salir fuera del camino. Y al final fue anotación Deimon.

La multitud estaba irritada con chicas fan echando la culpa alrededor del punto que anotó contra el equipo de Sakuraba, su falta de conocimiento de este deporte que se muestra claramente, aunque muchos de ellos eran lo suficiente en sus suposiciones. El Banco Oujou también estaba animado, con el entrenador está alborotada sí mismo sobre la humillación punto anotó contra ellos. Como Deimon fue su intento-para Naruto punto llevó a la banca bajo las órdenes de Hiruma diciéndole a tratar de calmarse antes de su momento de gloria y debut como un respaldo de línea. Naruto vio como Eyeshield intentó conseguir alrededor de la línea y falló. Naruto suspirando y acomodandose los lentes, que su momento de final resto como caminaba hacia afuera a la cancha, sólo después de llegar sólo en la banca. Lo peor es que Hiruma demostró ser correcto de su patada siendo todo el poder y fuerza que prácticamente uno de los receptores Oujou no apaleado.

Deimon alineados y defensa de Oujou fue el campo de la multitud parecía enloquecer como el supuesto receptor as que Sakuraba caminó hacia el campo, así como el quarterback anteojos Ichirou Takami. Naruto no estaba prestando mucha atención a nadie, ni Hiruma que contaba el equipo el plan de juego. Había sólo una cosa que preocupa a Naruto ahora, era la pelota. Quería conseguir que la bola otra vez; quería sentir la emoción de lo corriendo por el campo otra vez, la última vez no fue suficiente para él.

'bueno es hora de mostrar un poco del poder de Gungnir' Naruto tomó su posición en la alineación como fue el jugador que él estaba reemplazando. Como Naruto aborda su confusión interna no escuchó el discurso entero que Ichirou hecho de correr o pasar la pelota, porque no le importaba. Todos Naruto oído era caminar y estaba fuera.

Kurita fue el primero en notar como una persona familiar cambio su posicion, Ootawara habia notado poco después. Las Palmas de Naruto aterrizaron en casco de Ootawara haciendo mandarlo a volar por encima de Ichirou"¿Qué es Naruto haciendo" Kurita pensado como vio la pose familiar de posible el aparejo más bestial que estaba a punto de ser liberado.

'' Gungnir'' Grito naruto mientras lanzaba su ataque

Ichirou fue congelado en miedo el segundo vio Naruto se lanzan hacia el. Era como si lo veía claramente la bestia que descansaban detrás de esos lentes con ojos azules con una mirada fria sin emocion. esta fue la postura de un dios preparado para matar y ichirou podia ver que el era el objetivo, en ese momento su mente clara fue montado con miedo. Su cuerpo fue golpeado varias veces hacia abajo y la pelota arrancados de las manos antes de caer al suelo. Sólo miraba en shock como el Dios que le había atacado, corriendo con el balón sin impedimentos, hacia un touchdown.

Con eso la partitura era ahora 12-0 a favor de Deimon, gracias a la maniobra completamente inesperada desde el nuevo defensor Naruto Uzumaki. Sin embargo lo no era bien recibido por muchos en el estadio. Hiruma estaba gritando a Naruto para romperse aparte del plan mientras que banco de Oujou estaba alborotada por las bajadas consecutivas táctil. Los fans de Sakuraba estaban angustiados sobre la materia, incapaz de soportar el hecho de que su estrella amada no llegó a brillar. Sin embargo, los Shinryuuji Naga estaba emocionado por el juego inesperado.

"Esa jugada..." Agon dijo mientras miraba hacia fuera hacia el Linebacker Naruto"no era humano"

"Qué quieres decir" preguntó un miembro del equipo de pelo largo como había cepillado de su ojo, como ellos fueron combeo realidad.

"Esa jugada era posiblemente el más cercano a alguien podría llegar a desencadenar un Dios a la cancha, él no explosión a través de la línea con fuerza o ir a través de una abertura pequeña con la velocidad, no. Él encontró su presa y elegir la forma más rápida, con la tenacidad de una bestia sedienta de sangre"Agon dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo en el campo"parece mi venida aquí fue un desperdicio de tiempo después de todo"

"Qué diablos era eso puto Cuatro ojos!" Hiruma gritó furiosamente mientras sacudía Naruto alrededor del cuello de la camisa.

''Estaba haciendo mi trabajo "dijo Naruto con una mirada fria, se solto y se acomodo los lentes

"buen trabajo sí que hiciste, pero hay que seguir con el plan, dejarlos pasar muy bien, te voy a contar a contraatacar, pero por el momento sólo pasar sus pases" Hiruma gruñó bajo su aliento.

Esta vez Naruto quedó con la prueba para el equipo de punto y la patada, que otra vez casi golpeó a la persona que lo inconsciente como su lo recibió en la cara. En la línea de Naruto su mejor ignorar la sensación de que se había sentido con la pelota y decidió solo aprieten. Cuando la pelota estaba caminada Naruto corría hacia la izquierda y fue bloqueada, y luchó para un poco antes de lanzar al tipo a un lado. Pero entonces el pase había sido lanzado y recibido, por Sakuraba, y Oujou había ganado 10 yardas. Pase tras pase que Oujou fue ganando metros y Deimon parecía ser ineficaces en el bloqueo de pases sin Naruto atrabesando la línea. Después de tres pases Oujou había avanzado lo suficiente como para hacer un gol. Naruto estaba impacientando, cuando iba a hacer su huelga milagro vuelta Hiruma. Mirando por encima de Hiruma, Naruto lo vio conversando con ese "milagro" corriendo Eyeshield 21 sino no pagó ninguna mente. Naruto solo miraba hacia adelante, decidido a hacer su trabajo que le dijeron que lo haga.

Ichirou llama la caminata y Deimon fue con su defensa habitual línea de meta para evitar cualquier corriente juega. La pelota se pasaron, apuntando un poco adelante de donde Sakuraba era, abriendo la ventana, pero Naruto no cuenta, él criticó a través del extremo apretado y cobraba Ichirou. ¿Qué notó Naruto fue Eyeshield corriendo para un touchdown y el otro equipo en pánico como intentaron alcanzarlo. Sin embargo Eyeshield sólo siguió corriendo y no parar. Naruto sonrió como él vio la aproximación la zona de anotación, pero comenzó a maldecir una vez que fue abordado a 13 metros de la línea de gol. La siguiente jugada fue simple distracción, cuando Eyeshield y Ishimaru funcionó bien que ootawara arado su camino a través de la línea para conseguirlos, pero encontraron que no tenían la pelota. A través del campo sin embargo Hiruma hizo un avance de cinco yardas, pero había robado el balón atrás. Afortunadamente fueron capaces de recuperar la pelota después de un segundo juego, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Deimon había sido retroceder varios metros y Oujou no estaba dispuesto a asumir el riesgo que puede anotar otro touchdown. Shin se levantó desde el banquillo y entró a la cancha, aprieta sus guantes mientras caminaba a la alineación.

El juego era una rotura a través del centro y fue sorprendentemente fácil para Kurita romperse a través. Eyeshield quedó con Kurita, usándolo como un escudo, pero Shin se deslizó a su alrededor fácilmente y una línea de abeja hacia Eyeshield. Sin embargo, Eyeshield no iba a ser quitado fácilmente, con un solo corte Eyeshield había esquivado Shin, solamente para el tackle lanza a golpearlo por detrás.

Naruto estaba sonriendo como un loco pensando que era la hora de verse contra Shin

Por el siguiente juego Naruto estaba un poco emocionado y estaba ansioso por rápidamente. Esperaba que podría marcar un touchdown para él podría intentar conseguir más puntos y desafortunadamente Hiruma atascado con la corrida a la derecha, y Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sierra de Naruto espalda se pega Eyeshield rompen a través de la derecha, sólo para ser perseguido por Shin. Naruto sólo vio como Shin corrió al lado de Eyeshield, al mismo tiempo mascullando "usa a tu idiota de brazos".

En cambio Eyeshield flameaba de Shin, pero él no notó lo suficientemente rápido y Ootawara agarró la pelota antes de que nadie podía moverse bloquear. Luego se dio a Shin, quien criticó el campo sin impedimentos. Hiruma llamado por el equipo de actuar, pero todo el mundo era tan lento.

Naruto empeso a correr hacia Shin con una velocidad de vertigo, cuando Naruto miro por el campo vio que ganaba y se acercaba a Shin Gritando con la parte superior de sus pulmones '' GUNGNIR'' y lanzo la tecnica mientras serraba la distancia entre ellos

Los demás miraban con asombro como la batalla de los partidarios de la línea que shinryuuji miró, la esperanza de conseguir una pequeña debilidad que podrían explotar. Mamori y los jugadores andenerías observaban en él fascinación como Linebacker misterioso de Deimon que apareció de la nada sacó una tarjeta como esta. Oujou miraba con horror como vieron a una persona más rápido que Shin entran en erupción y resplandor a través del campo con indiferencia. Shin sin embargo, mantuvo la calma pase lo que pase, incluso cuando Naruto apareció a su lado, el brazo preparada para atacar. Shin simplemente extendió su brazo para bloquear, pero no encontró a nadie allí. Luego sintió unos golpes que lo mandaron a volar un metro ya que era mas fuerte que los otros del equipo y Naruto agarro la pelota y corrio unas 5 yardas antes de tirarce al suelo porque estaba rodeado por los jugadores de Oujou

-90 yardas para anotar Deimon-

Hiruma tuvieron los jugadores en una forma que le dio a Naruto la mejor oportunidad de conseguir el gol. Él era colocarlo todo sobre Naruto y a esta distancia era realmente difícil, especialmente con Shin en el campo. Normalmente Hiruma habría hecho un pase mientras que en esta distancia, aunque no tenían ningún receptor formal, en un esfuerzo para poner un poco de espacio entre la espalda y la zona de anotación: sin embargo que no era una opción. Hiruma se enorgullecía de ser capaz de leer casi todos los detalles y ser capaz de manipular las cosas que han salido exactamente como quería. Naruto tenía una tendencia a la ruina a esta fuerza con un poder invisible que simplemente estalló al azar y había empujado más allá de Naruto aunque podrían ir cuatro ojos. Estaba empezando a renunciar a la predicción de Naruto y le presentar bajo comodín, una buena cosa en libro de Hiruma puesto que significó que su equipo tenía un elemento impredecible que simplemente fue amplificado cuando Naruto unió al equipo.

Miró atrás hacia Naruto, quien utilizaba Ishimaru como un escudo y el Sena como señuelo, al igual que cómo había hecho anteriormente en el juego y sonrió como llamó la choza. Hiruma había fingido pasando la pelota al Sena y discretamente lo entregó a Naruto con poco esfuerzo. Él notó que Oujou era todavía de Sena y decidido para ensalzar las cosas un poco. Inmediatamente después de que Naruto tiene alrededor de la línea que Hiruma despegó detrás de él, encorvado como él estaba cuidando la pelota. Funcionó como un encanto.

Shin brevemente pensó que la pelota podría ser entregada a Naruto pero cuando recordó el breve pánico que había causado tras ese milagro Shin dudaba de que Naruto se hubiera utilizado. Esta fue la única opción que Deimon había estado usando con frecuencia, Eyeshield 21, así que se fue tras él, como lo hizo la última vez. Arado a través número 30, que no vio ni siquiera defender Eyeshield aunque estaba delante de él y desató el tackle lanza. Se detuvo una vez se dio cuenta que Eyeshield no tuvo la pelota y maldijo por ser tan estrecha de miras. Se dio la vuelta y vio Hiruma y Naruto tanto correr por la zona de anotación, Eyeshield había dado extras y los cuatro segundos, que utilizaban al máximo.

Naruto estaba corriendo más allá de la línea de 50 yardas, En la yarda 60 Naruto sintió algo parecido a encima de su hombro y Emocion. Empujando tanto como pudo en sus piernas trató de correr más rápido y, pero sólo lograron rápidamente colar sus piernas para afeitarse.05 segundos de su tiempo. Naruto logró llegar a los 40 y luego los treinta fácilmente hasta la inminente presencia en su cola. Afortunadamente pasan Naruto simplemente lado caminado y dejar que el hombre, pero el hombre logró cambiar de dirección tan rápido como él estaba corriendo. Un salto hacia la derecha lograron esquivar al hombre como pasaron la línea de 20 yardas, pero sabía que Naruto no ha terminado todavía. A 10 metros Naruto comenzó a enloquecer, sabiendo que en este momento sería más fácil para que Oujou defender y con Shin en su cola podría muy bien gente mala. Así como Naruto fue acerca de cruzar hacia la zona de anotación y él sintió que lanza tackle viniendo, Naruto saltó hacia el lado derecho y luego antes de correr izquierda de shin. Shin logró asir Naruto pero más ágil y ligera con patas Naruto logrado cruzar la línea antes de Shin pudo detenerlo. El marcador fue ahora 18-0 a favor de los murciélagos de diablo Deimon. Naruto sonrió y se desplomó al suelo mientras él se tiró, sin poder moverme o sentir sus piernas por el golpe en las piernas que recibio al caer con Shin en sus piernas

Como Naruto rodado en estómago y sentó a sus piernas palpitantes de embrague vio su equipo corriendo a su lado en asombro felicitándolo por su increíble carrera. Naruto solo rió y miró al cielo, cayendo sobre su espalda, murmurando siendo casi completa. Su equipo pensó que había descendió una locura inducida por calor e inmediatamente ya que no suele ser muy amigable, lo recogió y lo acercó a la banca. Uno de los ayudantes del equipo colocó suavemente Naruto y consultaron Mamori con una mirada severa. "Ahora a bajar su uniforme, luego aplicar compresas de hielo en las articulaciones en sus piernas, el pecho y la cabeza" el ayudante instruyó "Es probablemente sólo delirante forma el calor y estar deshidratado un poco para mantener tan sólo lo fresco y agua potable"

Mamori asintió con la cabeza y caminó el hombre conocedor ayudando al equipo en el campo. Con la ayuda de algunos de los jugadores andenerías Mamori fue capaz de conseguir Naruto de su uniforme, cojines y todo y en sus pantalones, pero no sin algunas dificultades. Cuando intentaba salir de Naruto los pantalones casi tiró su ropa interior limpia, exponiendo la semi nuevo apoyador consciente al mundo antes de que ella era capaz de conseguir los pantalones. Por suerte no se ven, excepto el Koharu Wakana, quien ya tuvo varios tejidos metidos en la nariz para detener el sangrado repentino que se produjo cuando ella trató de resplandor en el inconsciente hombre, cuando Naruto Se desperto y se puso el uniforme, pero antes de cualquiera pudiera deterlo naruto se levanto y camino hacia el campo para ver lo que pasaba

En el juego que Deimon tenía una buena parte del tiempo en el tablero, causada por la marcha al ritmo rápida de Eyeshield 21 y el animal como pounces y roba interpretada por Naruto, pero esta vez sería su perdición. Con Shin en el campo de la inexperta Eyeshield 21 luchaba por superar la defensa más fuerte proclamó, como todos los demás, no sólo eso, pero no la ofensa Oujou estaba funcionando a plena capacidad y no estaba tomando ningún riesgo mientras no tira de golpes. Avanzaron lentamente a través de carreras y pases cortos, eventualmente criar el marcador de 18-7, poniendo el primer punto para Oujou en el tablero.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba mirando todos con una mida fue como ausencia de Naruto era como una maldición. Sin diablo Naruto Gungnir que era absolutamente imposible obtener el balón de Takami como tiró los débiles fáciles de atrapar pases, casi como si estaba burlando de Deimon.

Poco a poco terminó Oujou arañada su camino arriba a 21-18, pasando por Deimon en la celebración como el primer trimestre. En el segundo trimestre fue más de lo mismo. Oujou se rompió a través de las defensas y anotó 6 puntos en los primeros tres minutos, un hecho que enfureció Hiruma. El punto extra les impulsar hasta veintiocho pero Oujou todavía continuó sus ataques brutales. En el segundo trimestre menos tiempo transcurrió anota y se dedicó más tiempo defendiendo y empujando Deimon en un juego de norte a sur. Deimon ganaría a muy pocos metros, pero siempre lo suficiente como para permanecer en primera. Entonces deimon llegaría a los 20 años y con su objetivo a la vista la pelota les robaron y corrió la bola a pocos metros de donde fue capturado. Oujou entonces tomaría su tiempo con grupos y obras cortas, comiendo el tiempo y drenar lentamente posibilidades de Deimon de ganar. Como medio tiempo enrollado alrededor Oujou había ganado la delantera con 35-18 y no había señales de Oujou decidir detener. De hecho fue como estaban tratando de vengarse de Deimon por anotar contra ellos y robar el balón varias veces.

''Hiruma Cuando entrare'' dijo naruto molesto de que Hiruma le había dicho que espere un poco para entrar al campo

''muy bien cuatro ojos mejor que nos hagas ganar la pelota o te mato'' dijo Hiruma que obtuvo un bufido de Naruto de divercion

En el campo Naruto hacia a todos los jugadores de Oujou ponerse serios, ichirou era un poco tensa al ver la mirada sin emoción de naruto que le recordaba al ataque que sintió antes

Ichirou estaba tan asustado que lanzo un pase lo lanzo sin fuerza que hiso a Naruto y Shin a correr por la pelota cuando estaban a un metro del otro los dos lanzaron sus ataques de lanza y chocar mandándose unos a los otros a volar y la pelota abierta solo para que uno de los diemon la atrapara

Todos los de Oujou estaban con la boca abierta por alguien con la misma fuerza que Shin, como todos en el campo. Hasta que escucharon una risa que parecía tan divertida de Naruto y Shin sonrio un poco nada mas de ver alguien tan fuerte como el

''Quitate los lentes no quiero que te quedes siego por golpearte''dijo Shin cuando se levanto y se quito el casco al igual que Naruto que se levanto sin su casco

''Hn… heheheh eres algo… estoy feliz''dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida antes de ganar una mirada peligrosa que gano la atención de todos''pero… en realidad quieres que me quite las gafas?'' pregunto naruto serio ya que nadie entendia lo que pasaría, ya que pensaban que no veria mejor

''Que?'' pregunto alguien del equipo al no entender lo que pasa mientras que naruto se quita los lentes y se los da a Mamori

''Porque después de quitarme…''dijo mirando a todos especialmente a Shin divertido '' tu cuerpo sentirá la verdadera razón por soy llamado Odin!'' dijo naruto ya sin los lentes haciendo a todos confundidos menos por la parte de odin

Hiruma ahora miraba con una sonrisa demoniatica ya que sabia lo que decía e iba a hacer

Naruto camino hacia Sena que se puso atento a lo que iba a ser ya que descansaban la para la ultima parte

"Mira yo no voy a fingir que sé lo de ser golpeado con eso a plena potencia se siente como, pero sí sé que no puede ser peor que algunas de las cosas que yo he pasado, creo que lo que estoy diciendo es ... el dolor es parte de la vida que hay que superar, pero no puedes hacer que huir de él, tienes que enfrentarlo de frente "Naruto explicó mientras se frotaba el pectoral y el hombro derecho, cuando cubría una extraña cicatriz de la quemadura la mayor parte de la zona.

Sena sólo miraba sus compañeros del club de fútbol con vergüenza, antes de dedicarse a los demás miembros que tomaba como ayudantes. Cada uno de ellos estaba en dolor intenso, pero fueron a través de soldadura y tratar sus músculos doloridos, así que podían seguir peleando. Sena había estado tan preocupado con su propio dolor que me había olvidado por todos ellos. Sentí como un idiota completo Sena, y se le decide quedarse en lugar de licencia.

Mientras tanto Shouji estaba dando a su equipo una mayor masticación hacia fuera, al principio que todo el equipo había estado en ruinas, la defensa fue bloqueada por los extranjeros y luego Sakuraba perdió su primer paso. Sin mencionar cuando Takami se congeló cuando vio apoyador de Deimon atrabesar por la linea, o cuando se las arregló para completar el milagro llamado ejecutar. "Pero el entrenador dijo que quería verlo a plena potencia" Sakuraba declarado de manera confusa como frotó el lugar la pegatina era unos momentos antes.

''Lo hice pero no esperaba que los derotaba, expliquen " Shouji gritó mientras se dirigió a Shin y Takami

Takami empujó sus gafas en la nariz y se puso de pie "no sé qué pasó exactamente, señor, pero sentí que algo me perseguía y me perseguiría abajo y matar a mí mientras tenía la pelota, su ojo... no era humano" takami deambulaban como luchaba por no recordar la escena aparentemente aterrador.

Shin miró sin embargo apenas apagado como tranquilamente comenzó su informe "Tiene la capacidad de acelerar a través de energía pura, no de velocidad" Shin declaró "creó una cadena de cráteres alrededor del campo que sólo son aproximadamente tan grande como la punta de mis pies, pero es algo" prosiguió fácilmente tomando en cuenta cada detalle y su ataque es muy rapido cuando me golpeo senti como si un camion estubiera en cima mio, pero no tengo ninguna excusa para el milagro correr como lo llaman los periodistas, hice una mala decisión... no volverá a suceder ".

''entrenador''dijo uno de los jugadores ganando la atención de todos '' usted sabe lo que quiso decir sobre lo que dijo: Ahora verán la razón por cual me llaman Odin?''dijo que haciendo a todos sonrojarse de vergüenza de haber olvidado y volvieron a Takami que era que tenia una mirada pensativa

''Odin es el dios mayor de la mitología Nordica, Viajando por el mundo en la forma de un viejo que carga una lanza que es 100% certera en una pelea, sacrifico uno de sus ojos por la fuente de conocimiento de mimir, donde adquirio el poder de prever los momentos futuros'' dijo Takami que sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta lo que quiso decir

''que pasa?'' pregunto el entrenador al notar como portaba

''Odin sacrifico uno de sus ojos para ver los movimientos del oponente y eso significa que cuando se quito los lente podría ver el flujo del juego y atacarnos con su Gungnir que hasta ahora no la estaba usando a toda precisión'' informo Takami que todos pensaron en esto y estuvieron de acuerdo de tener cuidado de el

"Bueno" Shouji dijo que acudió a milagro Itou, Gerente de Sakuraba"ahora en cuanto a ti..." Shouji seguido como se preparó para gritar el hombre idiota, que sabía que estaba en problemas.

"¡ A chicos... Creo que puedo vencerlo"murmuró Eyeshield atrapar la atención de todo el equipo", creo puedo vencer a Shin, estoy casi seguro de que puedo hacerlo... No, yo lo sé, puedo ganarle a Shin"Eyeshield dijo mientras estaba firmemente en la línea lateral lista para salir al campo.

En aquel de momento Hiruma una sonrisa amenazó con dividir la cara como dejó su bolso en el piso "Bueno entonces lo que estamos esperando".

Naruto sonrió y respondió con la pregunta retórica, para sorpresa de todos "Estamos esperando un plan de juego"

Todos salieron al campo los murcielagos malvados de Daimon y los caballeros blancos de Oujou salieron con caras serias en sus rostros, pero todos ya sabían que Daimon perdería ya que solo quedaba tiempo para una jugada y ellos tienen dos puntos de diferencia y tenían la pelota

Cuando Hiruma grito hike y le pasaron la pelota se la paso a Eyeshield 21 y Naruto lo cubrió como su escudo

Naruto ataco a todos los jugadores con su Gungnir que se atrevían a acercarse a Sena

Cuando Ootawara se le acerco a Naruto y Sena, Naruto ataco a Ootawara con su Gungnir a la cara que apenas esquivo y para asombro de todos vieron a Naruto golpear Ootawara que parecía que había fallado pero en realidad lo golpeo y lo mando a volar unos 5 metros hacia atrás, caundo Naruto se da la vuelta ve a Shin a unos metros de Sena corrió tan rápido como pudo y se puso en medio y ataco y Shin también ataco con su ataque de la lanza

Todos vieron como las palmas de ellos se acercaban y podían ver como dos lanzas se acercaban y para sorpresa de todos Naruto uso su otro brazo y bloqueo el ataque de Shin y no fue tanta la sorpresa cuando Shin esquivo el ataque de Naruto, pero lo que sorprendio a todos especialmente a Shin fue cuando sintió el golpe de palma de naruto y grito ''Gungnir'' y ataco con varios golpes en el pecho y la cara cubierta por su casco que tenia algunas grietas y mando a volar unos metros

Para todos era como si Naruto fuese un Dios, pero todos fueron sorprendidos menos Naruto que lo miraba divertido como Shin se levanto apenas toco el suelo y cargo contra Sena que estaba a unos metros y Naruto se quedo quieto en el lugar ya que el hiso lo que tenia que hacer ganar tiempo

Sena estaba corriendo tan rápido como pudo cuando sintió a Shin se le acercaba sin Naruto supo de inmediato que era trabajo suyo ganar contra Shin como el corredor mas rápido

Cuando Shin se le acerco trato de atraparlo como antes usando su ataque de la lanza y para sorpresa de todos y mas nadie que Shin, Sena desaparecio y anoto el ultimo touchdown del partido.

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Naruto llego caminando por la escuela para pasar al club de futbol para ver a Mamori y a Sena mirando en estado de shock como estaban arreglando el club y dijo '' por lo menos vamos a tener un lugar donde poner las cosas de buena calidad '' Naruto caminaba tranquilamente pero Sena y Mamori hablan con Hiruma

''Oh, ahí estás estupida Gerente, has acabado con la edición "Hiruma le preguntó en un tono Franco y apático.

"Esa no es la forma de dirigirte a mí" Mamori replicó con enojo como Sena y Naruto suspiró sintiendo el argumento de que se aproxima. Sin embargo, de repente se advertía un cambio en la atención "Espera, quiero ver las fotos que tomó desde el Sena gradas!" Mamori dijo con entusiasmo, como si fuera lo más destacado de la semana.

"Están todos aquí", dijo Hiruma con su sonrisa habitual.

Mamori instantáneamente sacó varias fotos y se asombró. "Genial... hay una foto para cada ángulo... y un montón de Sakuraba " Mamori declaró un poco raro

"Sí, así podemos intercambiar fotos de Sakuraba por los favores de sus chicas fan, que como tiene muchos ángulos bien Sena" Hiruma explicó como había empujado el Sena en el lado.

"Sí..." Sena murmuró mientras Hiruma empujó la envolvente a manos de Sena como Naruto resoplo divertido por la estupides de Mamori

"Recuerden ordenar éstos hacia fuera, y aferrarse a las fotos de Sakuraba así podemos intercambiarlas fotos del próximo año" Hiruma ordeno como entregó a Sena la las fotos.

Día de Naruto pasado rápidamente, después de un buen desayuno, Naruto reasumió su entrenamiento y pasó todo el día corriendo, haciendo flexiones y practicar usando las artes marciales . Ahora lamentablemente usando sus tecnicas parecía mejorar su resistencia, como los dos habían convertido conectados, pero Naruto había accionado a través y trató de empujar más allá de sus límites. El lado positivo se dio cuenta de que su recuperación tenía velocidad en comparación a los últimos tres años, . Mientras pasaba el entrenamiento de Naruto recordó inmediatamente empezó corriendo hacia Deimon y la práctica de fútbol. Naruto estaba seguro había afeitado su carrera alguna medida de tiempo, pero eso no importaba en este momento, tuvo que ir a entrenar, así que podía conseguir los taladros que necesitaba de Hiruma.

Corriendo hacia la escuela él choco contra Sena. " Sena, cómo estás?" Naruto preguntó despreocupadamente mientras miraba el balón.

"Bueno...Estoy trabajando en mi manejo de pelota...por cierto, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con usted sobre el juego de Oujou...Estuviste increíble"Sena dijo con asombro como escondido el balón en sus brazos, revisando la posición para una entrega.

"Gracias...¿por qué no estás en práctica...Hiruma dice que su nuevo trabajo manejar el equipo de entrenamiento mientras Mamori manejó toda la programación"Naruto preguntó curioso.

"Ah...Hiruma bien está ocupada con la casa club y Kurita está ayudando a la tripulación a las cosas que necesitan y eso es prácticamente todo el equipo", dijo Sean como él hizo girar la pelota un par de veces.

Los dos continuaron caminar charlando sobre fútbol y deberes y sus peores clases. Naruto no le gustaba ninguno de sus clases, pero sobresalió en todos ellos. Cuando se le preguntó el Sena Naruto dijo que había escuchado todo esto antes y esto fue como un repaso... para la mayoría de las materias. En otros que Naruto era un experto en trampas, que no lo llamaría así. Los dos se rieron un rato y lanzaron la pelota hacia adelante y hacia atrás, Sena penso sobre Naruto que era un maton cuando lo vio en medio de 50 tipos tirados en el suelo que habian atacado un par de niños que pasaron, Mientras que naruto un artista marcial. los dos siguieron jugando durante un rato antes una voz gritada a ellos. "¡ Pásame la pelota", gritó la voz.

No ver ningún problema en Naruto lanzo la bola tan fuerte como pudo, y desvió el balón desviado y en la calle. Sin embargo antes de que incluso hasta un par de manos salió dispararon y agarraron la pelota antes de aterrizaje... era el niño que pedía la pelota, y se parecía mucho a un mono afeitado sin cola. Sin embargo, el chico estaba muy enojado. "El infierno, me refiero al béisbol, ¿no ves que soy un jugador de pelota base? No soporto a gente que mezcla deporte así, juego béisbol no rugby"se quejo el mono como niño.

Sena y Naruto miraban en perdida el muchacho que sólo había mostrado un poco hipócrita. "Es un balón de fútbol, somos miembros del club de fútbol americano"

'' oh" El niño veía el balón antes de manteniéndolo fuera"Es propiedad de este cachorro, por qué te robarlo"el muchacho pidió como lo agitó delante de sena y de la cara de Naruto.

"Bueno, que se lo pedí prestado así podría continuar practicando mi manejo y entonces apareció Naruto así que hicimos un poco de práctica con nuestro lateral" Sena explicada

Parecía ser el correcto decir porque de repente el extraño muchacho estalló en un ataque de furia. Pero pronto se calmó cuando miró hacia el cielo en un estado de asombro. "Lo que un hombre increíble... practicando incluso durante su viaje más pruebas que necesito a mis propios esfuerzos!" El mono como chico dijo que "hablar de que este balón de rugby parece que es bastante difícil de sostener si no sabes cómo demasiado"

Naruto suspiró y dejó para la casa club, mientras que Sena intentó explicar el extraño muchacho la diferencia entre el rugby y el fútbol. Cuando llegó a la sede del Club los vio desarmar los andamios y tal Naruto ir como un signo del todo claro. Cuando entró a la casa club que vio algo extraño. En el espacio ahora mucho más grande que la tripulación estaba tendiendo una trampa máquinas tragaperras y mesas de ruleta, Naruto notó una de las paredes había sido noqueada y la sala ampliada creando otra área amurallada por máquinas tragamonedas alrededor de una mesa de Blackjack.

"Ahí estás jodido cuatro ojos, te tengo un regalito" Hiruma cacareó como se acercó a Naruto desde atrás y agarró el hombro

"¿Qué es Hiruma?" Naruto suspiró, personalidad de Hiruma estaba mirando para conseguir molesto, sobre todo porque él estaba enfadando a la sensación de muerte inminente que siguió al diablo como adolescente.

**Horas mas tarde**

Naruto se sentó junto al lado con Sena viendo el juego del equipo de béisbol deimon. Los reproductores de sonido de la multitud que lo vitoreaba y el golpe del bate realmente parecía ocultar que se trataba en realidad de un partido partido de práctica entre los jugadores actuales y los novatos que estaban esperando para unirse al equipo o subir una fila en el banco por lo que tuvieron una oportunidad de jugar. Naruto se quedó mirando fijamente el campo desinteresado, como nunca fue mucho de un espectador "Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?"

A través de los diversos gritos de los jugadores en el campo de Sena se distrajo hasta Naruto sacudió su hombro. "Sena! ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" Naruto preguntó con autoridad.

"Estábamos aquí para reclutarlo..." Sena dijo que apuntó hacia el campo, en el mono chico ike que ardía a través del campo para atrapar la pelota y logró hacerlo con sus extremidades del dedo, permitiendo que la bola ruede en su palma.

"aunque dijo que no..." Naruto se preguntaba en voz alta, no es una pregunta pero dejándolo abierto a otra explicación.

"Creo que nos podamos convencerlo para tratar de ser un atleta dos deporte" Sena dijo "Te hace más atractivo a las universidades si puedes jugar más de un deporte" Sena cuando terminó una bola lanzó justo encima de su hombro y había perforado la valla. Una rápida Mira al campo y ver chico mono saludando en disculpa lo hizo bastante claro quién tiró la pelota.

En un ataque de pánico Sena agarró un casco y lo colocó en la cabeza antes de dar a Naruto quien aceptó amablemente, no siendo uno a bajar bruscamente un regalo dado en preocupación. Como colocaron sus cascos en oyeron a los entrenadores hablando de mono niño, cuyo nombre era al parecer Raimon. "Raimon es un gran receptor, si va a ser un jugador defensivo..." Uno de los entrenadores murmuró.

"No, su fuerza de hombro y bola de control sólo es un asco" el entrenador en jefe, dijo despectivamente "El béisbol necesita jugadores bien redondeados, no especialización".

Los entrenadores luego empezaron a hablar de los novatos y pidieron los primeros años para levantar sus manos. Naturalmente Sena y Naruto levantaron sus manos fuera reflejo; sin darse cuenta de su era abordar únicamente los jugadores de béisbol. Entonces llamaron a todos los jugadores que han jugado para bajar las manos, Sena era lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar la bala pero Naruto no tuvo tanta suerte. "Ahí tienes a la placa... y ¿qué pasa con la camisa?" preguntó el entrenador.

"Sólo vine a ver..." Naruto suspiró tormentosos como ignoraron la siguiente regaño y agarró el bate y la camisa, dejando el uniforme desabrochado como se acercó a la placa y celebró el bate en un agarre inverso.

Los resoplidos se hizo eco a lo largo de los jugadores como interrogaron al novato que no sabía cómo sostener el bate. El entrenador te airadamente comenzaron a marchar hacia Naruto antes de que gritó al lanzador para lanzar la pelota. Confundido el campo entero detuvo como la bola navegó a través del cielo y golpeó el bate con una gran grieta, enviándolo volando a la ciudad a una pobre señora que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Mientras tanto Naruto estaba corriendo más allá de las bases con facilidad asombrosa quienes estaban todavía mirando al cielo el balón habían huido fuera demasiado. "Yo conozco a ese tipo..." Uno de los jugadores, dijo "eso es Naruto Uzumaki 99... juega para el equipo de fútbol americano como un apoyador".

"Tanto poder... si unió al equipo de béisbol podríamos ser imparables" otro jugador dijo que todos corrieron para recibirlo en casa, incluyendo el entrenador.

Mientras que Naruto estaba siendo acosado con preguntas que Sena estaba hablando con Raimon que había notado Sena como ponía lejos del casco así que él podría escabullirse durante golpe de Naruto. Raimon estaba un poco abatido cuando vio Naruto poder golpear, alegando que la gente valora golpeando o la velocidad en la recepción, que le molestó la causa era su especialidad elegida

"¿Quieres me a unirse al club de fútbol americano de ti?" Raimon pidió como Sena sonrió con suerte "lo siento no, estaría bien si lo que hice... no es que me gusta burlarse de las pasiones de la gente, esto es lo mío y apuesto mi vida en el guante, así que tengo para convertirse en un héroe a través de recepción y captura".

Sena parecía abatido pero aún tenía un atisbo de esperanza "para que no lo ni siquiera intentarás para un deporte dos?" Sena le preguntó una vez.

Raimon rió "Nunca podría ser capaz de llevarlo a cabo" Raimon seguía caminando a la sala del club mientras que Sena interrumpió a ir a la sala del club de fútbol.

Más tarde ese día Raimon fue puliendo el guante de catcher de su preciada como vio el canal de deportes local. Hoever sintonizaron demasiado tarde y sólo atrapó los últimos minutos del juego de béisbol. Sin embargo, el próximo partido era el partido de fútbol americano entre Oujou y Deimon. Teniendo un poco de orgullo en su escuela que Raimon decidió ver el juego sólo por diversión. "Posición de Sakuraba es el receptor abierto, su trabajo consiste en atrapar las bolas que se lanzan hacia él" declaró la televisión, haciendo Raimon salta y agarre la TV mientras gritaba "Qué".

Conforme avanzaba la difusión Raimon tiene cada vez más exitado, eventualmente imaginando a sí mismo en lugar de Sakuraba. Su imaginación sacó lo mejor de él y empezó a saltar de alegría, dejando caer su guante antes de volver a recogerlo para pulir como si él estaba reforzando la idea de béisbol. Supuesto su interés tacon otra vez cuando vio la luz de punto de Eyeshield 21 aparecen en la pantalla, pero la entrevista rápidamente cambiaron de opinión sobre el running back cuando oyó el aparejo entero asesino lidiar. La siguiente parte fue interesante, sin embargo, foco de Naruto. "Jugador nuevo de Deimon es Naruto Uzumaki que juega de defensa bajo el número 99, ya había demostrado ser una potencia a tener en cuenta, a la par de as de Oujou Sakuraba y Shin , algunos dicen que incluso superando, cuando lo entrevistamos parecía mucho más ligera entonces Eyeshield de corazón".

Naruto estaba parado en la esquina de la calle linpiando sus lentes cuando fue agredido por preguntas de la periodista que había acorralado durante su paseo. ", ¿por qué juegas fútbol Américano?"

''Bueno es divertido y es la única cosa que me excita mas, me encanta cuando salgo a la cancha" Naruto respondió como agitó su mano pidiéndoles que darse prisa.

''¿Cómo explicas algunos de sus movimientos y acciones mientras jugabas?" El reportero preguntó antes de ella empujó el micrófono en la cara de Naruto.

Naruto sólo se acomodo los lentes y dijo '' Combino las artes marciales que he aprendido y lo combino con el futbol''

"Bien, ahora sólo unas cuantas preguntas más "

Naruto y el Sena se situó en sus casilleros preparándose como escucharon los murmullos de la escuela hablando sobre el misterioso Eyeshield 21 y la feroz y patrocinador de línea defenza Naruto Uzumaki. Mientras Naruto parecía revelar en la publicidad positiva y negativa, siendo quien siempre buscó la atención le hizo un poco imparcial a cómo su nombre era hablado, Sena fue oprimido a ser visto como un idiota o un héroe como alguien malvado ponerlo. Sin embargo esos pensamientos fueron puestas a un lado Raimon cuando llegó. "Hola chicos vi tu equipo en la televisión, su entrevista en la televisión fue impresionante, incluso me vi la cosa completa en la web" dijo con entusiasmo.

"¿oh, verdad?" Sena preguntó tímidamente, sabiendo que algunas de las preguntas estaban un poco apagado.

"Qué está pasando entre usted y Mamori?" Preguntó a Naruto con sus oídos abiertos en un sentido la esperanza de que no diría nada.

que naruto levanto una seja y se acomodo los lentes antes de decir ''Solo somos conocidos o amigos como prefieras decirlo'' dijo naruto tranquilo como siempre

''Espera, qué pasa con el rumor de las duchas...?" Sena le preguntó en un tono sospechoso.

"Entró yo estaba en el cuarto de baño cuando estaba saliendo ya que ella limpia las duchas'' Naruto explicó que este tipo de cosas ha pasado a menudo.

Este comentario provocó incoherencias entre la multitud alrededor de ellos haciéndoles olvidar Eyeshield. Un grupo de chicas en la esquina estaban susurrando apenas lo suficientemente alto para los tres niños en los armarios para oír. "Wow, Mamori aparentemente es realmente contundente en sus relaciones sexuales" murmuraron ya que malipretaron lo que dijo naruto

Naruto, Sena y Raimon se sonrojó de oír sobre eso, sobre todo desde que eran todos Mamori imaginando arrastrándolos a las duchas de una manera erótica. Naruto logró romper el silencio cuando comentó sobre su fantasía "seguro Mamori no entra en una ducha vestida así" casi como si él era criticar a sí mismo. "Así que Raimon,'' Naruto dijo que de alguna manera ajustar de la fantasía tan rápida como entró en"¿Qué opinas de Eyeshield 21?"

"Es un imbécil" Raimon dijo llano en simple haciendo Sena caída al piso.

**Horas mas tarde**

"Vamos Naruto!" Sena dijo emocionado "tenemos que ver los resultados! ''

''No entiendo por qué estás tan emocionada "Naruto dijo en tono aburrido y con las manos en los bolsillos como mantuvo el ritmo con Sena con poco esfuerzo.

"Porque él es mi amigo, no amigos quieren mutuamente para alcanzar el éxito?" Sena preguntó curioso.

"Nunca has tenido un amigo antes de que te Sena?" Naruto le preguntaba.

"En realidad no, lo más cerca que he tenido fue Mamori y viejo amigo Riku, pero se mudó y Mamori es más como una hermana... aparte de que sólo han sido quienes me han usado como un topo" Sena admitido.

Naruto solo permaneció en silencio, sin atreverse a comentar por temor de insultante Sena

Como Sena miró a través de la lista se dio cuenta algo muy importante para su búsqueda. En los días que Sena había llegado a conocer el jugador de béisbol no había nunca vio su nombre. Naruto tampoco lo sabía, pero lo sabiendo que era probablemente porque la falta de interés. Como Sena trató de recordar cualquier instante que era el nombre de los jugadores mencionados tanto los entrenadores salidos de la sala del club. Sena preguntó sobre el jugador por describirlo mientras que Naruto se fue, sólo para recibir la impactante noticia Raimon Tarou, el jugador de pelota base con increíbles habilidades captura aún no había hecho segunda cadena. Antes de abandonar al entrenador tuvieron unas palabras duras sobre el jugador y los propios jugadores fila 3. En una bruma A Sena dejó para encontrar Hiruma y espero obtener algunas respuestas acerca de los jugadores que necesitan.

Naruto había aburrido de esperar por el Sena para encontrar nombre de Raimon en la lista. Tan pronto como Sena tuvo que pedir una izquierda de Naruto de nombre, no siquiera se molestan en decirle a Sena que él sabía en realidad el nombre de los niños (sobre todo porque lo consideraba grosero no saber el nombre de alguien que hablar regularmente). Siendo un poco aburrido Naruto decidió tomar la ruta panorámica por el campus antes de irse al club de fútbol. Como se acercó a los campos de juegos Naruto vio el jugador de béisbol Raimon, de mal humor.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" Naruto preguntó mientras pasaba por el muchacho refunfuñar.

"Mis sueños son aplastados..." dijo simplemente sentía hacia abajo para explicar nada más.

Naruto quedó mirando hacia adelante como sacó un pedazo de Consejo de la cabeza que él había oído desde hace mucho tiempo. "A veces ganamos sueños para aprender algo, como una habilidad o un pedazo de antiguos conocimientos y no importa lo bueno que eres fracasará, porque naciste, porque al final la habilidad obtuvimos y mejorado le guiará hacia un futuro mejor y luego podría alcanzar ese sueño" Naruto explicó como miró hacia abajo al chico que estaba confundido y ya no refunfuñar. "Has aprendido a tomar para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en una leyenda del béisbol, y falló, dejándote con sólo esas manos que nada puede escapar la pregunta ahora es, ¿cómo que le llevará también su mañana?" Naruto dejó sin palabras, la esperanza de que sus palabras algo despertó en él.

Raimon sólo miró el suelo solemnemente contempló las palabras que dijo Naruto. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que esto fue interrumpido por un perro rabioso muerde los pantalones mientras se arrastra a lo largo de una Sena gritando.

Hiruma y Kurita habían decidido continuar un reclutamiento de manera tradicional diablo murciélagos. Ellos le haze los estudiantes lanzando balones en ellos. Aquellos que podrían alcanzarlos recibieron folletos y aquellos que no fueron ignoradas. Hiruma encuestados el área para cualquier altura los estudiantes de primer año y se mostraron decepcionados al principio, hasta que uno vio salir del edificio. Una sola bola fue lanzada desde los dedos de Hiruma como un cohete y colisionó con el rostro de la pobre infeliz como una bola de demolición. Como el dúo continuado mientras que Kurita pidió perdón por las acciones de Hiruma.

Hiruma había manchado luego tres más blancos, y eran sin lugar a dudas el primer año más alto tres alumnos. Con su típica sonrisa diabólica Hiruma lanzó un trío de balones de fútbol con iluminación velocidad y precisión. Los tres estudiantes muy altos perdieron en todas las cuentas, pero uno logró bucear y recuperar la pelota. Su primera reacción fue grites Hiruma pero fue detenido cuando estaba caído un montón de papeles en la cabeza. Hiruma y Kurita fueron a lo largo de su camino, y después de un rato Hiruma empezó a sentirse frustrado. "Gah... no tiene sentido, ninguno de estos primeros años son lo suficientemente bueno" Hiruma dijo enfureció.

"tiras la pelota más de repente así que, por supuesto nadie va a agarrar" Kurita explicado, afirmando su papel como la brújula moral entre los dos.

"Es para ponerlos a prueba, para ver si alguno de ellos puede da la vuelta y atrapar el balón solo sin ayuda" Hiruma explicó que pasaron por las taquillas.

"Hey mira es Sena" Kurita dijo, llamar la atención de Hiruma, especialmente sobre quién estaba hablando con el

"Pasa que Sena estaba hablando, este mono?" Hiruma preguntaba como agarró una bola de la cesta y lo tiró con tanto poder como pudo.

Hubo tanto poder detrás de la bola móvil que aunque Raimon contagió su mano fue devuelto a su cara. Hiruma sonrió maliciosamente como ató al niño y lo arrojó en la canasta.

Mientras todo esto estaba pasando Naruto pasaba así, agarrando su equipo de entrenamiento para que pudiera mover a su entrenamiento para las próximas horas. Naruto sólo miraba y preguntaba cómo se involucró con estas personas en primer lugar. Le pegó a sí mismo cuando recordaba que era así pudo dormir sin ser comido salvajemente por Mamori.

Decidir ignorar la situación a cambio de algunos entrenamientos, Naruto fue a la sala de pesas y permaneció allí durante unas dos horas haciendo flexiones y prensas de banco y curso incluso mientras que cuelgan del techo. Fue no hace falta decir que los miembros del club de lucha estaban asombrados al ver a alguien llegar antes que ellos y dejar tras ellos y no sudar una sola... él debe ver a un médico sobre eso.

Después de conseguir un vaso de agua, un trago largo, Naruto comenzaron sus carreras las cuales probablemente añadiría otro su hora al día. Ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando Naruto pasa por el parque, pudo ver un pequeño rastro de humo saliendo del patio de recreo, pero pensó que nada de eso. Tuvo que llegar a la escuela rápida y tomar una ducha antes de que el personal de limpieza encerrado durante la noche.

**Con Raimon**

Raimon se sentó en su habitación contemplando el ultimátum que le dieron. Tenía que elegir entre su promesa y su éxito, y no fue algo fácil para alguien como Raimon para decidir. Frente a él estaba su preciada guante, firmada por el Sr. Honjou y dado a él por el Sr. Honjou, el guante que despertaron sus sueños. "Shuei águila Honjou Masaru, experto captura número 80"

Imágenes de los juegos que había visto y puso en la práctica vino a la mente, y de repente las palabras que Sena y Naruto le dijeron comenzaron hacer eco a través de sus pensamientos así como. "Le he dado mi todo y yo no podía convertirse en un jugador de béisbol regular, bt ahora finalmente hay algunas personas que me están diciendo su equipo me necesita, me gustaría probar suerte en ese equipo" Raimon explicó como reunió su fuerza y su decisión.

Sena estaba caminando a la casa club al día siguiente que se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, que era gran sombrero un trato ya sabía que Naruto se estrelló allí y probablemente se había ido para usar las duchas de las escuelas o algo así. Pero cuando entro Sena la puerta era reunirse con un espectáculo sorprendente, Naruto con el uniforme completo y otra persona. Se dio la vuelta y Sena se sorprendió, fue Raimon.

''Este es el número del Sr. Honjou, 80 ''

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Para Sena y Raimon, ahora conocido como Monta al resto del equipo, era ejercicios de cuello. Kurita, fue el banco y para Hiruma fue elevaciones de la pierna. Estos eran los ejercicios que hacían los cuatro jugadores normales de Deimon. Naruto, siendo considerado que el miembro anormal era formación por su cuenta y ahora lo puso colgando hacia fuera de la ventana del segundo piso haciendo dominadas. Como el grupo hizo sus entrenamientos que Hiruma limpiados una de sus muchas armas como esperó a Cerberus volver con el papel le envió hace una hora.

Unos 50 minutos mas tarde en el entrenamiento Mamori vino irrumpiendo en la habitación, sorprendente Sena que cayó al suelo. "Oh Sena ¿qué haces?" Preguntó preocupación.

"Bueno, he decidido entrenar con el equipo, sabes construir un poco músculos" Sena explicó como Mamori frotó la espalda tratando de ayudar a su amigo con los dolores en el cuello.

"Oh, no te pases" Mamori advirtió como vio Kurita lidiar con Monta, quien mencionó algún tipo de lesión en el hombro "Por cierto chicos no han escuchado esa ducha rumor todavía tienes?" Mamori pidió.

Sena sacudió su cabeza como lo Monta y kurita sólo parecía confundida, el único que habló fue Hiruma "a menos que yo puedo extorsionar a nadie usándolos no presto atención a los rumores y tu demasiado de un santurrón a intentar cualquier cosa para mí a la base de cualquier chantaje de ese rumor"

Mamori dio Hiruma una mirada en blanco antes de dedicarse a la ventana, para ver la posición de Naruto en el sello de la ventana. "Oh Dios mío, por qué no están haciendo nada" Mamori gritó mientras ella corrió hacia la ventana diciendo Naruto no solamente a toparme con él y enviarlo al caer por la ventana.

Mamori lograron agarrar a la cornisa y trató de levantarse pero encontró que era extremadamente difícil bajo toda la presión. "Hey Hiruma Cerberus viene con el papel de" oyó gritar a Naruto. Antes de moverse y caer al lado de Mamori que miraba en estado de shock

"Estoy muy contenta que llevo pantalones" Mamori gimió mientras ella intentaba levantarse.

"Haremos no soy, es tan aburrido dando vueltas por aquí" voz de Naruto vuelta disparó "ahora solo entra de una ves''

Mientras tanto en la sala de pesas Hiruma estaba maldiciendo en la parte superior de los pulmones mientras leía el periódico. Los punkies Sankaku tenía casi agotado Oujou 7-6. Por supuesto se tomó un tiempo para Sena y Monta superior averiguar lo que estaba pasando. "Ahora todo el mundo va a olvidarse de las cuatro anotaciones que marcamos contra Oujou que la propaganda sólo ha volado por la ventana" gritó Hiruma como Mamori entrado en la sala de pesas junto con Naruto que empeso hacer posturas y técnicas de todas las artes mariciales que sabia

"Hablando de propaganda que creo que sería bueno hacer un juego en el campo de la escuela" Mamori mencionado.

"Tiene razón... si no nos mostramos gente como jugamos nadie se unirá a"Kurita dijo., como todos los demás se dirigió a Hiruma para su descion final

"Ya está, vamos a tener un juego de este fin de semana" en un instante Hiruma tenía su laptop hacia fuera y su teléfono contra su oreja y el hombro, todos los demás en el temor de la velocidad a la que él lo tenía todo y comenzaron a planear el juego

Unos veinte minutos más tarde Monta y Sena hacían correr hasta la tienda de deportes. "No entiendo, ¿por qué no Naruto hace el funcionamiento de la orden así como" Monta preguntó mientras él y sena para el shop. Fouet

"Naruto estará entregando el equipo; dirige las entregas para esta tienda así Hiruma puede explotar su descuento de empleado y el descuento de la orden de equipo, recuerda explicamos todo esto a usted antes de venir aquí "explicó Sena, un poco molesto por táctica solapadas de Hiruma, pero otro sabio impresionados.

"Sí...¿Ver la tienda"Monta gritó con entusiasmo como él limita apagado hacia la tienda gritando máximo rociada

Sorprendido por su carrera loca repentino de amigos Sena trasladó a alcanzarlo, ignorando al hombre corriendo hacia él y encontrarme con él "Lo siento" Sena dijo mientras miraba al hombre, sólo a dejar en estado de shock cuando vio Shin y luego seguir corriendo cuando recordó shin no lo conocía.

"Estás Eyeshield 21?" Shin pregunta como se dio la vuelta parando Sena en sus pistas.

"Sí..." Sena dijo tímidamente mientras lentamente se dio vuelta, esperando que no pasaría nada más allá de la conversación.

Suerte quiso que ocurriera algo. Monta, que había funcionado en adelante fue asaltado por dos personas en una motocicleta. "Qué...Monta robaron?" Sena gritó por la sorpresa.

"Interesante" Shin dijo que él apretó sus guantes y comenzó a tener después de la bicicleta a lo largo de lado Sena "hay un atasco de tráfico en el puente, deberíamos ser capaces de alcanzarlos con nuestro ritmo actual" Shin dice que otra figura corriendo detrás de ellos.

"Lugar para uno más en este plan de ataque" Naruto dijo mientras corría para arriba al lado del Sena

"¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que eras..." Sena arrastrados en confusión.

"Yo estaba trabajando, sabes deleveries corrientes causa Hiruma utiliza mi descuento y el equipo de descuento de la orden..." Naruto seguido, no está dispuesto a explicar más.

Sena se negó a decir nada más como Shin explicó el plan de ataque. Era simple, Sena les distraería y Shin sería atacar y golpear el dúo de la moto mientras Naruto aseguró que la motocicleta no causa ningún problema. El trío fue plan en mente mientras Monta siguió detrás, decididos a mantenerse al día con el equipo pero era demasiado lento, pero lo que vio fue increíble.

Shin y Sena parecían flotar sobre el suelo, deslizándose sobre lo que persiguieron la moto que teje a través del tráfico. Naruto sin embargo se movía como un ciervo saltando y envolvente sobre el suelo con potentes zancadas, encendiendo un centavo y saltando sobre autos. Eventualmente los tres lograron alcanzar a los motoristas y poner en acción su plan. Sena redondeado de su lado, siguiendo los impactantes con su velocidad. Mientras estaban distraídos Shin, abordó los tirando de la bici y naruot saltó sobre la bicicleta gestión evitar un accidente mayor. Sin embargo en toda la conmoción que fue caído el dinero, pero Monta logrado recuperar, brazos y muñecas partió rápidamente cogiendo las facturas y luego pasar a otro.

Naruto se quedaron a un lado como Miró sobre la moto, observando la escena se despliegan desde lejos como Shin felicita al Sena por encontrar un receptor de su equipo y les dije que los encontraría en los play-offs y que Oujou será el uno en el recipiente de Navidad. Sinceramente, Naruto no estaba prestando mucha atención y se centró más en la motocicleta. "Sabes qué... me quedo esta moto"

Unos veinte minutos más tarde Naruto vino enrollado con su nueva moto, tarareando felizmente como rodó su moto al club. Acercó al edificio vio Sena y Monta apoyándose en la esquina y mirando a través de la puerta. "Lo que está pasando muchachos?" Naruto pidió en su habitual tono aburrido

"Shhh... Hiruma está organizando el juego con los camaleones Zokugaku" Sena dijo mientras observaba Hiruma heroína hablar el as y capitán del equipo de fútbol Zokugaku, disfrazado de Eyeshield 21.

No fue mucho antes de que el patrocinador de línea se enfureció y salió gritando Hiurma "derecho ahora la defensa más fuerte soy yo, Habashira Rui...Shin, es un pedazo de mierda "dijo que salió de la habitación club aplastar Sena lejos mientras diciéndole a la mierda.

En una fracción de segundo Naruto y Sena estaban frente a Rui con evidentes parece mirando el camaleón. "El más fuerte es Shin" Sena afirmó temblando como miró hacia arriba con un sentido de valor.

"el mejor defensor soy yo, NARUTO UZUMAKI " dijo Naruto mirando sin emocion alguna en su rostro causando Rui dar un paso atras '' recuerda eso perdedor''

"Una vez más es tiempo para la hora del almuerzo... sintoniza el club difusión es acepta solicitudes de canciones" dijeron el Presidente (y uno de sólo tres miembros) del club de difusión como sentó a su escritorio alegremente informar a todos los estudiantes sobre el almuerzo de hoy y varios otros eventos.

Naruto por otro lado no fue tan alegre hoy; había sido engañado en por Hiruma recogiendo las cerraduras para el salón de reuniones de difusión y luego noqueando a los miembros Hiruma podría hacer un anuncio sobre el juego de fútbol el sábado. Normalmente Hiruma sólo habría amenazado pero haciendo el anuncio del Presidente del club fue un poco más complicado conseguir por otros clubes, sobre todo porque el Presidente del club fue sólo como tortuosos como Hiruma pero no como usureros y corazón, pero eso es una historia totalmente diferente. Ahora Naruto estaba haciendo lo que le dijeron a y recogiendo la cerradura. Con una facilidad algo practicada la cerradura hace clic en abrir y Naruto abrió la puerta suavemente y se asomaba dentro. Estaba claro excepto el niño en la silla en el interfono, Naruto metido y puntillas detrás de uno de los miembros antes de noquearlo en silencio y arrastrándolo a la tierra para robar sus zapatos. De repente la puerta al baño adyacente abrió y fuera caminó a otra miembro del club. Con una muñeca rápida tanto de los zapatos salió volando y noqueó a ambos miembros restantes.

Hiruma entonces entrado para hacer el anuncio "Wow... eso es talento" dijo de mano mientras se paseaba por el intercomunicador y llamó a la emisora de su asiento. Kurita entonces rápidamente entró y utiliza su propio peso y su poder para bloquear la puerta mientras que Naruto arregló los cuerpos para que cuando se despertaron se vería como un gran accidente.

"Noticias de última hora explosivas" gritó Hiruma en el micrófono "el equipo de fútbol americano va a tener un partido de este sábado en el campo, nuestro enemigo es los Zokugaku camaleones y hemos apostamos 5 millones de yenes en este juego" Hiruma sonrió como prácticamente podía sentir los susurros rampante corriendo ahora la escuela "todos de quienes han sido golpeados por la Zokugaku se jodan bien para ti" después de que fue un spiel todo acerca del héroe malvado Eyeshield 21 "Entrada libre, así que si no tienes las bolas no vengan" después de eso Hiruma cayó el micrófono e hizo su camino a la puerta que Kurita amablemente abrió para él.

"Naruto" Hiruma ladró sentir la atención de los artista marcial "Zokugaku es que no debe tomarse a la ligera... son un equipo poderoso y un equipo rebelde, que es la única razón no están en los playoffs... Es lo que nos va estar diciendo Sena y Monta durante el breve estudio antes de práctica, medio mientras que quiero configurar el campo para la práctica, y trabajar en su carrera mientras wai, así que ve dar vueltas alrededor de la escuela o algo así".

Con la izquierda Hiruma y Kurita, dejando Naruto solo en la habitación. Naruto fue dividido en zonas hacia fuera y sólo había escuchado las instrucciones para establecer el campo para la práctica. No le importaba lo aterrador Zokugaku era o cómo violento, de hecho estaba seguro era tiempo diez peor que ellos, era solamente más aún templado. Naruto sólo podía pensar en esa mirada petulante en la cara de Rui "Juro Rui, te vas a morir en el campo"

"Lo que" fue el único oído n el correr por Zokugaku High School secundaria del edificio durante tres minutos como Rui miró con dos de sus matones "Cómo puedes tener dos detenidos y perdió una Moto?''

"Era Eyeshield 21 y shin se nos sorprendió y nos tiró de la moto y luego esa línea de deimon sólo salió de la nada y marchó con la bici" dijo el matón con el gorro se metió atrás.

Rui sólo les dio un resplandor que prometió dolor.

Naruto fue omitido de la práctica una vez más a trabajar en su funcionamiento, al menos para la primera parte. Se había llevado a correr alrededor de la escuela y luego subiendo las estructuras con sólo sus brazos. Fue en realidad un poco decepcionante, ya que escuchó acerca de la selección de fútbol de tener una gran hoguera en el campo para celebrar el juego o algo así.

Sin embargo ahora era tiempo de volver al campo, en su camino falleció Sena y el nuevo jugador Monta, junto con Kurita todos sentados en un círculo pequeño hablando de Eyeshield 21. "Hola chicos, listo para correr algunos juegos?...Espera...¿Por qué llevas Eyeshields uniforme de Sena...

El sábado el día del gran juego entre Deimon y Zokugaku, toda la escuela fue agitada con entusiasmo como estudiantes de lleno en las gradas y filas en las colinas para ver el partido. No sólo fueron sus alumnos haciendo cola para asiento pero así fueron los negocios locales y los aficionados al deporte, así como dos miembros del equipo de Oujou. "Gracias por acompañarme hoy Shin" Koharu dijo mientras llevaba su bolsa de la cámara hacia el campo de juego

"No hay problema la Sra. Wakana, estaba muy interesado en este juego como" Shin dijo mientras caminaba tranquilamente detrás de la encargada del equipo.

"¿Quieres ver nuevo receptor del palo del diablo a la derecha del campo"? Koharu preguntó un guiño de Shin. Koharu consultaron entonces brazo de Shin con estaba un poco grasoso de todas las pomadas le había puesto en él para aliviar el dolor "Cómo es el brazo?".

"Está bien... no debería haber sido tan imprudente al abordar esos hombres de la bicicleta" Shin dice que frotó su codo

''¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí"vino una voz, era Naruto. Él estaba vestido con el uniforme completo, pero tenía su casco y boquilla aún a su lado. También parecía estar un poco cansado de Shin, pero de lo contrario incomodado por Koharu.

''estoy obtener imágenes de su nuevo receptor y Shin aquí es quemar un día mientras se recupera de una lesión leve", explicó Koharu como ella su cámara sacó de su bolso.

"Está bien... si no te importa usted podría enviarnos una copia del juego... nuestro director del equipo que se encarga de la grabación no es exactamente confiable" Naruto dijo tímidamente antes de dedicarse a Shin "Espero tu brazo cura a Shin rápido" dijo Naruto dio la vuelta y volver hacia el campo.

Un grupo de estudiantes estaban reunidos alrededor del frente de la escuela hablando y pensando en conseguir algo de comida para llevar al juego o no. Un cierto grupo de tres también estaba planeando pasar a un par de negativos de sala del club durante el partido. Sin embargo todo lo que fue interrumpida cuando un temblor fuerte sonido fue oír acercarse a la puerta. Fue el Zokugaku camaleones.

"Espero que tu lista Uzumaki, Eyshield, porque tú también estás cayendo ambos y luego ese camarón de un gerente" Roi murmuró mientras se bajó de su moto y fue a vestirse.

Numerosas personas sentados animando en la colina como el equipo de fútbol deimon caminaron por debajo del puente y a la luz. Mientras Naruto caminaba por el pasillo pequeño con el equipo por su lado

un hombre y su amigo estaban ocupados siendo objetivos para bombas de mierda de Cerberus, y Hiruma estaba ocupado maldiciendo a Monta para presumir los bienes como si fuera. En ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta de que lo entendería nunca realmente estas personas. "¡ Ve a buscar alguna forma de engranaje la oficina equipo" Naruto oyó Hiruma gritar antes de ver Kurita voluntario para conseguirlo.

"Yo te ayudo Kurita" Naruto dijo, sabiendo que mientras el grandote no lo necesitó, lo agradecería enormemente.

Unos instantes más tarde, a los tres matones equipo oficina fueron cuidadosamente todas las cajas de cambios. "Cuidado, seremos el único aquí por un tiempo así que tómate tu tiempo y no rompas nada" dijo el matón con el pelo rubio.

como miraron alrededor oyeron la puerta abierta y convertido allí en susto. Era el liniero Kurita y el linebacker de Naruto. "Ustedes muchachos..." Kurita, dijo con un leve toque de reconocimiento, dejando a Naruto completamente en la oscuridad. "Tu finalmente volver a unirse a nosotros" Kurita gritó de alegría.

"¿Cómo llegó a esto?" Cuestionó uno de los matones.

"Absolutamente quería que le también sabes que buscábamos negativos..." El líder del anillo susurrado como señaló Hiruma pasando por mientras caminaba hacia la reunión.

"Bien idiotas, ahora que tenemos nuestra arma secreta que no podemos ser golpeados por estos malditos, sin dejar de mencionar que la habilidad especial de Naruto ha salido a la luz es imposible perder, pero sólo si en realidad jugamos, así que permite matar a ellos" Hiruma dijo en la reunión, consiguiendo el equipo bombeado para el partido.

Mientras el Hiruma y Sena caminaban por el campo para recibir la patada Sena una pregunta pertinente. "¿Qué es la habilidad especial de Naruto?"

"Son tres en realidad, la primera es la omnipresencia, por alguna razón en cráneo de Naruto su cerebro lleva en cada bit de información puede y construye el mundo a su alrededor, así que siempre sabe lo que está pasando a su alrededor y la a veces incluso detrás de los obstáculos, el segundo es lo que me gusta llamar"Maestría de movimiento"combinado con Naruto 4.6 tiempo en marcha y su omnipresencia Naruto puede esquivar cualquier obstáculo que viene a él desde cualquier lugar con poco o ningún esfuerzo por su parte, así como hacer una cantidad numerosas cosas sin perder un segundo y el último no es realmente una habilidad pero más de una mente establecida, cada vez que miro a ese idiota que me siento como si él no pertenece, como la vez metí la pata y fue colocado aquí, tiene un alma vieja, alma de un guerrero, si estaba en el Japón feudal sería normal Pero no, Naruto aquí está jugando al fútbol y alma del guerrero que se niega a perder, se niega a ceder y se niega a detener, porque perder, para permitir, a parar... significan la muerte de un guerrero "Hiruma ranted como él se fue y se prepararon para la patada de.

Sena sólo miró a la defensa en el temor y con un nuevo nivel de respeto.

Naruto no le importaba mucho sigilo u otras cosas de esa naturaleza porque con él los tres principales resumieron todo acerca de sus objetivos, pero ahora su vida era diferente. Ya no mató a personas para vivir, no es que lo hacía antes pero pudo, realmente no trabajaba para él, amigos le habían enganchado con esto y aquello y su trabajo era tan fácil es sólo propósito recibía dinero de bolsillo. Su nueva vida había entrado un nuevo principio en este mantra "Soy un jugador de la bola del pie y mi objetivo es anotar" y con esas palabras el fuego en los ojos de Naruto nunca había quemado más difícil.

Él colocó sus piernas y se agachó para corre y esperé los camaleones a patear. Como los vio precipitándose hacia la pelota sintió algo no estaba bien, trasero había pagado ninguna mente. El pie se columpiaban y pulsó enviar la pelota volando... salto de unos tres metros antes de rebotar luego volando en una dirección y cambiar en la próxima. La pelota bailó literalmente a través del campo como los jugadores tratados de atrapar. Naruto vio Rui mueca como personas frustradas por la pelota, incluyendo Eyeshield y fracasó. Sin embargo hubo una sola persona en el equipo que podría atrapar a ese tipo de bola. Una sola mano salió disparada y agarró la pelota con facilidad y se tiró a la otra mano completando la captura. Fue el héroe número 80, Raimon Tarou.

''No puedo correr con la bola... pero conozco a alguien que pueda... atrapa Eyeshield "gritó Raimon mientras él había alzado su brazo y tiró la pelota, sólo para que de repente desviarse a la izquierda y un patrón de un golpe en la cara

"Dios ooh... que ni siquiera cómo" Naruto gimió como intentó enfrentarse a Palma, sólo para golpear su mascarilla.

Cuando Naruto miró a la multitud con la esperanza de que ellos no responden tan negativamente a la flagrante error notó Mamori repartiendo volantes junto a dos de los jugadores del banco, que no estaban recibiendo ninguna atención a las personas que estaban haciendo fila para recibir folletos.

"Naruto" llamado Hiruma, ajustar la atención de Naruto lejos de la multitud "el siguiente es un pase, quiero derribar Rui con sus aparejos de especialidad tan pronto como el balón se pasa la línea muy bien".

Naruto suspiró y dio Hiruma un pulgar para arriba antes de tomar su lugar en el campo. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para Hiruma escuchar chuckling cuando se dio cuenta de que su defensa se alinearon al bloque corriendo. Naruto suspiró mientras se puso en postura y Hiruma había llamado la caminata y esperó dos segundos antes de lanzar la pelota. El otro equipo parecía asustado por el pase y Rui buscó a él, sus brazos largos buscando más como estiraron hacia fuera. Por otro lado, Naruto atraveso la linea de adelante y ataco a Rui con varios golpes que lo mandaron al suelo. El campo del paso por exceso de velocidad fue capturado por Monta. "Prisa nuestras espaldas está vacía" Rui gritó mientras él mismo abrieron el suelo pero ya era demasiado tarde

Después de completar la Gungnir Naruto había rodado hacia adelante, surgido en sus pies y corrió por Monta actuar como un protector de las clases. Todas las personas que intentaron detener a Monta fue golpeada fuera con facilidad por Naruto, quien sólo sonrió en la emoción de la anotación primero juegos. Se oían aclamaciones de Monta bajando desde la multitud indignantes y apasionante monta en el campo " IR RAIMON", gritó.

"Bien punto extra tiempo" Hiruma suspiró como le dio con su pierna un poco para aflojar para arriba, antes de sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

"Déjame hacer la patada" Naruto pidió la firma de su voz en la decisión

Hiruma hizo una pausa para pensarlo bien, su tasa de éxito de retroceso fue del 35 por ciento y no era muy prometedor. Sin embargo, Naruto tuvo un cero éxito de patada, pero sólo porque él nunca ha pateado antes. "Adelante... no es que puede ser peor ¿verdad?" Hiruma gruñó que se marchó para sostener la pelota.

Naruto miró el balón y luego en los postes, despejó la cabeza y comenzó su carrera. Un hombre se acercó a la pelota su ventaja poderosa pierna la carga. Golpeó la pelota con toda su fuerza y navegó hacia delante suavemente a través de los postes de la meta la multitud aplaudió. Naruto sonrió mientras se alejaba sólo recibir una patada en el culo de Hiruma quien marchó como si nada ha pasado. "Tengo la sensación de que era un complemento" Naruto murmuró mientras él y su equipo preparaban para la defensa.

El puntapié inicial fue bastante estándar. Alguien recibió un golpe en la cabeza, el equipo de la mitad disculpó de corazón y comenzó la ofensiva en los veinte. Naruto estaba parado por ávidos literalmente arrastrando los pies en un intento de bajar su excitación para atacar. Los camaleones se fueron con una carrera, pero en el otro lado de la línea. Naruto corriendo por ahí y encendió un centavo persiguiendo el lento running back. Por desgracia el running back fue lento pero robusto, tomando un poco de esfuerzo para derribar, llevando a un aumento significativo en los patios de los camaleones. Los equipos que se alinearon nuevamente, pero esta vez fue un pase. Naruto corrió con todas sus fuerzas para atrapar el receptor pero decidió no hacerlo. En cambio Naruto junto con Monta siguió el receptor como se acercó a la línea de gol. Naruto aumentó el ritmo mientras la pelota bien navegaba en las manos del receptor. La pelota fue capturada pero Naruto volteado por el hombre, arrebatar el balón y ejecutarlo. Por desgracia, Naruto fue abordado como trató de hacerlo a través de la pared carga del liniero hurgando la pelota y vuelta atrás a Zokugaku, pero no sin los retroceder unos diez metros.

Desafortunadamente los camaleones Zokugaku eran sólo tan astutos como eran matones. Sacaron un falso corre, torneado atención lejos de Naruto el receptor para poner distancia entre los dos y puso el balón en sus manos, ganando un touchdown. Naruto "Maldita me descuidé" murmuró mientras se fue a reunirse con su equipo en la línea de arriba.

Los camaleones consiguió el punto extra atar la puntuación, pero Hiruma tenía un plan. Sabiendo que la patada de galleta de fuego ahora era inútil, los camaleones juzgaron por distancia que falló poniéndolos en la yarda 40. Junto con la astucia de este Hiruma demostrado para ser superior, sabiendo que Zokugaku cubriría Eyeshield y Monta, Hiruma decidió ir con Naruto o Ishimaru, pero Naruto era demasiado sensible para que quede una opción.

"Los tres cubren el mono, el resto aplastar Eyeshield 21" Rui ordenó ya tomó su lugar en el campo como respaldo de línea.

El juego comenzó con la habitual caminata, el centro de Zokugaku estaba teniendo problemas con el peso pesado kurita y los jugadores eran instalarse rápidamente en los papeles que habían sido asignados para ese juego. Eyeshield 21 fue rodeado por un número de grandes jugadores listos para aplastarlo y Monta fue bloqueada por tres jugadores por encima de él, haciéndolo inútil como receptor. Hiruma sólo sonrió mientras él fingió el pase y la vuelta de la mano Kurita hizo su parte y despejó el camino para el running back y como un fantasma Ishimaru atravesó la línea de Zokugaku como si no existiera, haciendo las diez yardas que necesitaban para mantenerse en el primer down.

Para los próximos minutos Deimon comenzó abriendo un camino de destrucción en la tabla de puntuaciones. Cuando pasaron realmente estaban corriendo y cuando corrieron realmente pasaban. Aplastar las bolas fuera de las manos y robar que las bolas de los desprevenidos miembros de Zokugaku realmente arrojaron en el pozo. Naruto estaba especialmente en llamas ya que parecía que Zokugaku no podría continuar Naruto de robar la pelota en cada vuelta. No fue mucho antes de que Rui comenzó a preocuparse por la marca de 27-7, que era así porque Naruto perdió el último gol de campo cuando su zapato voló y golpea la bola mediados de vuelo. "Eso es todo con los guantes" Rui gruñó a ordenar su equipo para dar deimon tuvieron el peor.

El juego comenzó con voz aguda de Hiruma gritando caminata. Rui se convirtió como un depredador seguir su presa en la hierba, ya que la línea salió el ataque. Número 88 recibió un gancho para el estómago como número 74 recibió un golpe demasiado el cuello, número 75 no tuvo tanta suerte y recibió una patada en las bolas, que pulsó verdadera porque se le olvidó poner en su copa. Kurita bajó suerte como la circunferencia de su cuerpo está había bloqueado el éxito de llegar alguna vez a su estómago, sin embargo Sena no bajar tan afortunado. Fue enviado enroscados detrás y deslizamiento por el suelo, cuando se levantó Monta lo registraron rápidamente para asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de felicitarle y recordándole que este es el motivo de los ejercicios del cuello, pero Sena sentía que la razón era que había enfrentado a mejor. Como Sena caminado por Rui escuchó una lengua afilada reír era mucho más brutal que de Hiruma. "No tienes 3 adicionales para llenar los vacíos en la lista, lastima tu equipo no tiene suficientes jugadores" burló "Fuerza bruta" Rui fue empujado fuera del camino por Naruto como pasó por "Estancia de Hey puta cara fuera de mi camino".

Naruto acaba de disparar atrás un resplandor "fuerza bruta es aceptable pero jugando sucio se llama el segundo alguien termina con sangrado testículo" él gruñó antes de salir.

Rui y el Sena se quedó parado allí, confundido "Dijo testículo sangrando?" Sena preguntó, ganando un guiño de Rui "Idiota".

".¿Qué pasa?" el matón Rubio dijo mientras se sentaba en el banquillo

".Estás de suerte, tienes un debut juego hoy "Naruto dijo que empujó a las tres de la banca.

"¿Eh?"

"Huhh?"

"HUUHHHH?"

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

"¿Eh?"

"Huuuh?"

"HUUUUUUHHHHH?" vino el grito de batalla de los hermanos Huh-eh, al vencer las tácticas brutales que Zokugaku trató de usar se derrota tan brutalmente.

Naruto los perdonó un vistazo rápido como él maniobró para tratar de detener a nadie de bombardeando, que por suerte no había ninguno, como eran más busto con Sena y Monta, pero no obstante hizo el trabajo que le dijeron que hacer. Mientras tanto sin embargo, Sena estaba lidiando con Rui carga en él como una intención de Toro loco en le salpique. "Es inútil Eyeshield soy Rui Habashira el jugador más fuerte aquí" Naruto podía oír Rui gritar de campo a través.

Naruto se mofó mientras observaba la escena, Eyeshield, no tenía miedo de Habashira era simplemente miedo de ser abordado, miedo de la idea de un linebacker. Sena resbalón se detuvo como Habashira cargado y a Naruto lo que pasaba era bastante claro. Esa aura de poder, que parecía rodear Shin como una cúpula en el juego de Oujou, era más como una llama azotes sobre, a Naruto que pudiera decirle que Habashira no era nada en comparación Shin, en ojos de sena y con eso siendo objetivo de Sena era obvio lo que pasó.

El segundo Rui llegó a agarrar el Sena, el pequeño niño disparado lejos corriendo unos pies patina otra vez y entonces completamente corriendo Rui. Naruto sonrió y miró a las gradas donde Shin y Koharu estaban viendo desde, y aunque su rostro no lo mostró que Shin estaba sonriendo también. Rui sin embargo sólo estaba parado allí consternado por la pérdida repentina de la energía que tenía sobre Eyeshield. Eyeshield sólo había anotado un touchdown, por correr delante de él.

La multitud rugía a la vida como animaron para la puntuación, y también como caminaban detrás para prepararse para la patada fuera de los miembros del balompié. Sin embargo Hiruma atrapado el shock en la mirada en los ojos de Rui y sonrió, sabiendo que habían ganado antes de que incluso fue llamado.

Como el partido fue en el equipo de béisbol finalmente entró al campo para iniciar su práctica del sábado. Mientras se acercaban al campo vieron que las multitudes todavía se reunieron alrededor del campo y el sonido de silbatos, dando paso al evento que se está reproduciendo un juego allí. "Están todavía jugando fútbol americano?" Pregunté a uno de los jugadores impaciente como cualquier otro se quejó acerca de que era el turno del equipo béisbol de utilizar el campo.

Sin embargo, todos los argumentos fueron lanzados a un lado cuando vieron Raimon, un ex miembro del equipo jugando y haciendo bien. Caminaron tranquilamente en observar el juego y se sorprendieron cuando vieron que el marcador fue de 40-14 a favor de Deimon. "Sí, vamos Raimon" animaron una voz familiar.

Fue el entrenador del equipo de béisbol "¿Qué es esa mirada sorprendida en su cara?" Preguntó.

"Bueno es simplemente no sabía que le gustaba ver jugar a Raimon" el capitán del equipo de béisbol dijo tímidamente antes el entrenador lo miró

''¿Estás bromeando? Soy un entrenador de béisbol, significa que sólo me gusta la gente que puede jugar bien"el entrenador discutido antes de inclinarse atrás y volver su atención hacia el juego"pero ahora soy un espectador de fútbol americano, así que sólo me gusta la gente que puede jugar fútbol americano"como el entrenador terminado que él estaba parado, como Raimon recibió un pase increíble.

''Ve RAIMON" fue el grito unánime del equipo de béisbol.

Hasta ahora el juego había ido bien con los tres reemplazos en la línea, pero ahora ellos estaban cansados y se habían convertido en el punto débil en la línea. Hasta ahora las cosas no iban bien por ellos como los oposición hombres estaban rompiendo a través de la línea más fáciles y más fácil. Hiruma "Escucha tres si me vas a dejar que a través de hacerlo a propósito", gritó confundiendo a los tres.

Los linieros alineados, susurrando el débil vínculo en línea de deimon y atacaron. Rui había llamado el pase y la dos línea del Zokugaku se rompió a través muy fácilmente, sólo para que la pelota saltando de manos de Hiruma. "Es un pase de pantalla" gritó alguien como Rui se apresuraron a defender el campo contra Eyeshield.

"Pruebe y me pasan ahora maldito camarón" Rui gruñó su ojo está creciendo loco de rabia.

Un poco por el campo Naruto vio esta locura y sabía que Sena no lograría pasar, sin importar cómo confiado al hombre. Rui necesarias para detener o al menos preocupado si Sena fue hacerlo, así que Naruto surgido en acción. Naruto literalmente así que saltó a través del campo como una inmersión en el béisbol, un brazo sobresaliendo, cubriendo una distancia de siete pies antes de enganche hombro de Rui y sí mismo de puesta a tierra. Naruto entonces llevó Rui con un solo brazo, suscitar un jadeo de choque de Koharu y una mirada de sorpresa de Shin, una réplica perfecta cerca de aparejos de Shin lanza. Gracias a este movimiento Sena fue capaz de anotar el gol final trayendo la puntuación a 46 - 14 con deimon optando por la patada.

El equipo rompió en celebración de los distintos miembros del equipo de elevación en el aire, sans Hiruma, Kurita y Naruto por razones diferentes. Naruto entrado a la multitud mientras Hiruma se acercó a los camaleones a pedir el dinero del premio que les promete por Zokugaku, sabiendo muy bien que no podían pagar.

Ahora Hiruma estaba extorsionando a los camaleones Zokugaku para sobre todo vale la pena. "5 millones de yenes, por favor" Hiruma pidió en su voz diabólica sólo para conseguir un nife en su cara, que se encontró con varias diversas armas de fuego.

"No lo tenemos" Rui hashiraba dijo como él miró hacia atrás, esperando salir de la oferta.

"Bien entonces solo tomaremos sus motos, pero son fuertemente modificados, entonces supongo que haremos sólo venta por partes" Hiruma reflexionó mientras él giraba una llave en sus manos enviando Zokugaku al pánico.

"No tomar nuestras motos haremos cual quier cosa!" Gritó todo el equipo que cayó al suelo y le rogó.

"Bien y luego se convertirá en nuestros esclavos" gritó Hiruma mientras ocupó por un contrato que fue firmado de mala gana.

Fue puesto de juego y la mayoría de los jugadores de Deimon estaba en las duchas de la escuela gritando y celebrando su victoria con un poco de buen juego de moda caballo viejo y toalla azotes. Todos aquellos que no participan simplemente sonrieron mientras se llevaron sus duchas, esperan que Kenta Yamaoka, un pelirrojo que tenía el pelo envuelto en espigas cortas que estaba sentado en la banca de taquilla que mitad había vestido mirando a uno de sus muchos discos de un ídolo del pop preadolescente con un aspecto deprimido y contemplativo en su cara. Como se sentó allí en creía que a su amigo de mucho tiempo Yohei Satake, quién era y tan alto como él pero con una nariz de bulbo un colgando libremente pelo negro, se acercó a su lado y abrió el armario estaba usando. "¡ Yamaoka, mirando a la chica de tus sueños otra vez" se burló como sacó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

"No solo pensando..." Yamaoka, dijo mientras miraba el CD, algo aparentemente decirle algo

"Qué tal?" Satake preguntó curiosamente como se apuntó con su camisa y empezó a tirar de sus calcetines.

En ese momento ambos Tetsuo Ishimaru, el capitán del equipo de atletismo que jugó como un segundo running back, y Futoshi Omosadake, un miembro del club de Sumo, actuando como un liniero banco más cálido y defensiva, entró en la conversación. Ellos escucharon en un poco, bastante curioso a quedar sólo para la conversación mientras se vestían y no quedarme. Yamaoka les no pagó ninguna mente. "¿Qué estamos haciendo Satake, paso la mayor parte de mi dinero en estos CDS estúpidos y sigue atrapado haciendo incursiones panty, todo lo que hacemos es enviar a las niñas o simplemente cerca de ellos, incluso se unió al equipo de pelota cesta sólo para chicas, cuando vamos a hacer nada porque lo disfrutamos" Yamaoka pidió que arrojó su Cd a la basura como agarró su camisa.

"¿Qué estás hablando Yama...Amamos el baloncesto, todo hemos jugado desde 1er grado"dijo Satake, sintiendo sus amigos hablar para ser extraño para él.

"Solía hacerlo, hasta que se convirtió en las niñas, es decir claro es agradable sentarse y ver las chicas pasan y esas cosas, pero hoy estaba en una jugada del partido y ni siquiera toqué el balón, pero me sentí este escalofrío de exicitement, por primera vez recuerdo lo que es ser feliz porque me ha gustado hacer algo Creo que puedo es el equipo de baloncesto "Yamaoka dijo que sacó la camisa sobre su cabeza.

Por este tiempo bothe Ishimaru y Omosadake habían dejado de lo que estaban haciendo y escuchado atentamente, siente algún tipo de conexión a este sentimiento Yamaoka estaba hablando. "¿Y qué?" Satake preguntó "por qué?" en estado de shock.

"Puedo unirme al equipo de fútbol oficialmente" Yamaoka dijo con una mirada determinada como salió solamente a ser agarrado por Satake.

"Luego lo haré, nunca dejaría que mi amigo sólo caminar así, además nos hemos apoyado gruesa junto a través de fina y nos prometieron que nos convertiríamos en algunos de los mejores jugadores de baloncesto alrededor, pero desde que sólo muy... Fútbol sería un buen sustituto "Sataked dijo que se marchó con su amigo sonriendo.

La conversación fue Ishimaru y Omosadake con una pregunta en sus mentes. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?.

Como despejó el numeroso número de espectadores únicos verdaderamente fijamente el campo en un sentido de admiración inspirada. Uno era un chico bastante desgarbado llamado Manabu Yukimistu, que sentía temor en la pura determinación mostrada por Eyeshield 21, que era un tipo tan pequeño en comparación con los demás. El otro fue el corto y musculoso Daikichi Komusubi, quien fue golpeado por la fuerza del segundo año Kurita asombro.

Pero fue con certeza, que el diablo los murciélagos no sería sólo seis miembros por mucho tiempo.

**Al dia siguiente**

Naruto llegaría en el campo para la práctica de la sudoración, algo que nadie pagó mucha mente ya. Esto fue más que nada porque les dijo que sudó bastante profusamente y fácilmente que los demás compraron, creyendo que ya que algunas personas nunca Sudan con frecuencia algunos pueden sudar.

"Así que Naruto" Sena dijo que comenzaron a correr alrededor de la escuela para calentar " vas a estar en la unidad de reclutamiento el viernes, Kurita y Monta, yo van a cortar temprano para ir a recoger un puñado de hojaldre con crema como golosinas para aquellos que estén dispuestos a unirse a" Sena explicada.

"Desgraciadamente sí, debo Hiruma un favor así que..." Naruto seguido pero Sena entendido, quien debía Hiruma un favor podría terminar haciendo nada

Como los dos redondearon la escuela para sobre la décima vez que pisé el campo y empezaron a hacer ejercicios de escalera con Monta, que ser un jugador más reciente fue ser traído al día a través de los representantes más, y mientras sus habilidades fueron superiores al promedio para un jugador de entrada a nivel de la high School secundaria que Hiruma exigió la perfección en todos en el equipo. Kurita seguido para no mucho después de sus pasos pesados eco y temblando la tierra cercana como la línea pesada llevó el agua del barril nd cansado caliente, descansó durante unos instantes y comenzó inmediatamente a los taladros.

Monta sonrió como lo hizo los ejercicios, lo que permite un sentimiento de orgullo que fluyen a través de él, como recordó los acontecimientos del juego. Fue entonces que recordaba algo importante. "Hola chicos" Monta gritó ganando la atención de todo el mundo pero Hiruma "mi madre dijo que ella con gusto trataría a todos los miembros del equipo de fútbol estables a cena en honor a mi primer partido y mi primer triunfo como un jugador de fútbol".

Los ojos de Kurita enciéndase para arriba en la perspectiva de una celebración y Mamori sonreído junto con Sena los tres de ellos confirmando con el pequeño mono como muchacho que iban con él. Todos a excepción de Naruto, que estaba haciendo con diligencia sus ejercicios. "¡ Naruto vas o no'' Monta pidió un poco ofendido.

"No sé..." Naruto murmuró mientras continuó su entrenamiento no se molestan en mirar monta.

"Por qué no... somos amigos no" Monta preguntó, las palabras parecían Naruto despierta

"Sí, definitivamente voy a ahir" Naruto dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa, agradable Monta en su búsqueda para obtener sus demonios que venga

**Salto de línea**

Fue una pequeña carne coreana restaurante grill Monta y su madre frecuentaba todos los lunes, como una forma de librar a sí mismos de los blues de lunes, algo que esperamos. Hoy ha sido especial como Monta ha invitado a sus amigos y Hiruma a unirse a ellos para la cena. "Monta bien también me presentas tus nuevos amigos" madre de Monta pidió como ella movió a la pared de personas sentadas frente a ellos.

Madre de monta era una mujer bastante alta para una mujer japonesa y había muerto su pelo rubio, pero sus raíces morenas eran claramente visibles. Ella también tenía un aspecto bastante joven y vestía, si uno no conociera que mejor uno asumiría que Monta y esta mujer eran hermanos. "Bien mamá que está Sena es el que realmente me pidió para unirse al equipo" Monta dijo felizmente como él movió a su amigo que estaba sentado cortésmente y comiendo su comida cuidadosamente mientras hablaba con Mamori. "Y eso es Mamori, nuestro director del equipo junto con Sena" Monta ayuda con una sonrisa en su cara que su madre sudar la gota perdida.

Madre de Monta "Bien ahora quiénes son el trío de hambre allí" señaló que los tres miembros más altos y más anchos del equipo, todos los cuales estaban disfrutando de la comida con un gusto feroz.

"Bueno el grandote es Kurita y es el liniero centro del equipo" Monta señalado se trasladó a Hiruma "y Hiruma es el capitán del equipo así como el mariscal de campo, Kurita y él son los miembros originales del equipo" madre de Monta asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a los dos muchachos comiendo y riendo juntos como viejos amigos.

"Y él?" Madre de monta dijo señaló que tenía una mirada aburrida en la cara mientras empujaba la comida en su plato alrededor de Naruto.

"Oh Naruto es el línea de respaldo... y es en realidad bastante nuevo en Deimon, nadie vio el infierno lo es fuera de la escuela o entrenamiento...¡ Naruto verdad aún viven en la zona? " Monta preguntó temblando sin rodeos Naruto por su bruma.

"Yo vivo en realidad a dos cuadras da la casa de Sena'' dijo naruto mientras se acomoda los lentes mientras come

"y tus padres" madre de Monta cuestionada.

''Soy huerfano mis padres murieron cuando era un niño desde en tonces me crie solo, cuando murieron yo estaba tan frustrado y empece a practicar artes marciales para quitar la frustracion'' informo a todos como naruto se crio basicamente solo y sin alluda de nadie

"bien sólo porque ya no puedes ver tus amigos o tu familia no significa tu solo... tienes el equipo de fútbol y su nuevo amigo" mamá de Monta dijo que él se inclinó hacia adelante "y porque no pueden ver o estar con te no significa que no les importa... así que deja de ser tan deprimida y come" terminó con la severidad de una madre.

**Salto de línea**

Naruto se sentó en una mesa que fue alineada con otras cuatro personas y se sentó en su escritorio un pequeño cartelito que dijo NARUTO UZUMAKI LINE BACKER. Estaba reclutando día y como de costumbre para uno de estos equipo función estaba vestido con su uniforme escolar, que había ido con algunas modificaciones. Primero reemplazó su botón blanco encima de la camisa con una naranja opaca. También cambió su corbata por una corbata negra con naranja pinstrips, que él pensó añadido un poco de personalidad en su conjunto y decidieron simplemente tirar la chaqueta verde, que él aún tenía pero nunca usó. Los miembros del Comité de disciplina habían recibido de él sobre alterando su uniforme, pero les recordó que no era exactamente un estudiante problema y era trivial molestia superior suya acerca de esto, Mamori detrás él, pero sólo porque sintió que era podría ayudar con reforma uniforme y espero hacer las faldas estaban discutiendo los miembros del Consejo de estudiantes un poco más, como actual para las faldas más cortas.

Naruto se sentó en una mesa que fue alineada con otras cuatro personas y se sentó en su escritorio un pequeño cartelito que dijo NARUTO UZUMAKI LINE BACKER. Estaba reclutando día y como de costumbre para uno de estos equipo función estaba vestido con su uniforme escolar, que había ido con algunas modificaciones. Primero reemplazó su botón blanco encima de la camisa con una naranja opaca. También cambió su corbata por una corbata negra con naranja pinstrips, que él pensó añadido un poco de personalidad en su conjunto y decidieron simplemente tirar la chaqueta verde, que él aún tenía pero nunca usó. Los miembros del Comité de disciplina habían recibido de él sobre alterando su uniforme, pero les recordó que no era exactamente un estudiante problema y era trivial molestia superior suya acerca de esto, Mamori detrás él, pero sólo porque sintió que era podría ayudar con reforma uniforme y espero hacer las faldas estaban discutiendo los miembros del Consejo de estudiantes un poco más, como actual para las faldas más cortas.

La inminente guerra de aburrimiento creciente perversión y decencia aparte de Naruto se estaba convirtiendo en insoportable para los jóvenes generalmente activos. Naruto algo murmuró para sí mismo como se desplomó sobre el escritorio mientras miraba a la pared en blanco frente a él.

"No te preocupes Naruto" Mamori dijo en un tono maternal como continuó limpiar la oficina del club para sus huéspedes "Kurita y los demás volverá cualquier momento ahora con la crème soplos y entonces la gente comenzará llegando así animar para arriba".

"¿Quién dijo crema soplos" Kurita gritó en un breve momento de felicidad mientras él echó abajo la puerta y entró en la oficina sólo para derrocar a bajar y se queda dormida.

Sena y Monta entraron detrás de él llevando varias cajas de cereales y caminaron sobre el gigante dormido una vez más. "Hombre kurita de el...he no durmió anoche en absoluto estaba emocionado" Sena dijo mientras miraba a Naruto que sólo miraba hacia abajo el gigante cansado con una sensación de apatía.

Tan pronto como esas palabras fueron dichas Kurita irrumpieron a la vida y tomó asiento al lado de Naruto detrás de un pequeño letrero que decía a Kurita liniero. Como configurar la crème Mamori soplos, Monta y sena tomaron sus asientos en la mesa antes de un pequeño cuaderno y un bolígrafo fueron colocados sobre la mesa,

"Así que... Qué tipo de preguntas debería preguntar" Sena pidió a sus amigos.

Naruto se mofó, su aburrimiento haciéndole mal humor como siempre lo hizo "Buenas..." Murmuró.

Como Monta, Sena, Naruto y Hiruma todo ha ido sobre las cuestiones que deben pedirse, Mamori salió y kurita empezó a dormitar en una tierra llenada de sueño en el que un grupo de interesados y talentosos atletas unió al equipo. Él fue sacudarido bruscamente de esta fantasía por una sensación de ardor en la nariz. "Levántate culo gordo" Hiruma gritado antes de dedicarse a los jugadores más pequeños remolque "Usted también obtiene demasiado trabajo".

Kurita fue confundido como vio Sena y Monta dejar las bandejas con oficina de café pero fue recibido por un mar de visitantes. "Hubo muchos que tuvieron que esperar afuera, mientras que los llamamos" Hiruma dijo con su sonrisa siempre presente de demonios.

Exterior estaba ocupado con el ajetreo y el bullicio de muchos miembros potenciales, algunos incluso femeninos (No bromeo si lees fiesta puff capítulo 31 en la escena donde se ven los cuervos se reunieron afuera pueden ver al menos cuatro niñas en la escena, lo sé porque cada tipo llevaba pantalones y todavía puedes ver las piernas de algunas personas en lo... aunque supongo que estas chicas son solo amigas de futuros jugadores) dos de los las niñas fueron incluso cabalgando detrás de Naruto demostró la técnica apropiada para un empuje uno entregó hasta varios de los jugadores interesados que estaban preguntando por el programa de ejercicio.

Kurita sólo sonrió cuando vio una luz de esperanza

"Defensa" fue la respuesta unánime de los cinco entrevistadores, todas basadas en la postura de los huéspedes.

Inicialmente se confunde el huésped y perspectiva, mirando el panel, sólo para lo sacuda y dijo su nombre a la junta. "Yo soy Yukimistu Manabu, clase de segundo año cuatro" dijo en voz alta y clara, como él había aprendido en sus clases de oratoria.

"Un segundo año... hay alguien que valga la pena jugadores dejaron en el segundo año" Hiruma luego dio un ligero retroceso a la espalda de Naruto "tu mejor en juzgar potencial entonces, darle una vez sobre" él se quejó, Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"He asistido a escuela preparatoria desde primer grado y mis padres me han prohibió participar en más circular, terceros años tienen que estudiar para los exámenes.. .i solo quiero dejar esta escuela con algunos recuerdos que no están detrás de un escritorio" Yukimistu admitido como corrió una mano por su cabello huidiza lo barriendo vuelve más lejos

Antes de Hiruma enojaste acerca de cómo no se trataba de recuerdos pero ganando Naruto salió de su asiento y agarró del brazo de Yukimitsu y lo asaltaron, luego cayó antes mirándolo a los ojos. Sin decir una palabra Naruto volvió a Hiruma asintiendo con la cabeza antes de volver a su asiento

Después el cerebro flaco que izquierdo Mamori asomó la cabeza fuera para llamar en el próximo aspirante... no era necesario. Traspasar la puerta, por segunda vez ese día, un corto pero musculoso joven entró deslizándose en la habitación antes de deslizar a través del suelo y delante de los mostradores de aterrizaje antes de levantar la cabeza... era incuestionable que este estilo de personas.

''Primer año de la clase uno... Komusubi Daichiki "dijo el hombre corto, sólo para algunos que no era lo que se escuchó

Naruto se sorprendió cuando escuchó que por alguna razón "Hola soy Komusubi Daichiki, al primer año de la clase, es un gran honor poder frente a tales hombres de poder como los jugadores de un glorioso juego, espero que al unirse a este equipo a ser tan poderoso como todos" de esa declaración simple.

"Soy el único que escuchó..." Naruto murmuró mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación curiosamente.

"Aprendiz", gritó Komusubi como Miró Kurita.

su impulsó un cambio todo acerca de querer aprender forma Kurita y unirse al hombre de la línea, que alegraron Kurita y como tal Komusubi feliz, la habitación que conducen a él acaba llorando "Sí definitivamente un hombre línea... gran poderosa y emocional" Hiruma dijo con cara de muerto en blanco

"um... siguiente?" Mamori dijo antes de respaldar sorprendido "Oh...Ambos están aquí?"

"Sí Mamori, yo sólo tenía que hacer algo después de ver que imágenes del juego Oujou y viendo las lesiones en el Zokugaku del juego... es una práctica perfecta!" Una voz femenina Chillaron como caminó en la habitación.

Sorprendentemente, era una chica y un amigo de Mamori si su familiaridad era alguna pista. Tenía el pelo largo, que fue blanqueado convirtiéndolo en un blanco claro que tenía un resplandor de Eire, que cayeron a su espalda. Llevaba un uniforme escolar estándar pero que parecía ser un tamaño pequeño como la falda era muy corta y su camisa fue definitivamente muy apretado como su pecho amenazada con estallar hacia fuera en cada movimiento.

Otra persona entonces entró en la habitación detrás de ella, ésta era una mujer demasiado, pero si no fuera por el escote expuesto hubiera pensado que era simplemente un tipo extremadamente femenino. Su pelo era negro teñido y corta en una ligera sacudida; llevaba uniforme escolar de un hombre que parecía para ser unos tamaños grande como era ridículamente holgado. Ella también tenía un pequeño conjunto de cuchillos atado a su cinturón, Sena y Monta tanto inquieta. Lo más extraño de estas dos chicas fue que parecían tener una cara.

El uno con el pelo largo decidió hablar por los dos. "Soy Chinatsu Sugiyama y esta es mi hermana Aki Sugiyama, ambos puño años aquí en Deimon alta, clase dos, somos gemelos..." A pesar de esta explicación expresión de Naruto como aún en blanco, mientras que las chicas lo miraban con pequeño rubor en el rostro

"¿Por qué diablos sería ustedes quieren unirse a nuestro equipo" Hiruma gruñó.

"Mi hermana y yo estamos uniendo diversas razones... como parte de la clase de Ciencias del deporte y la clase de cocina quiero suministrar el equipo con la calidad de los alimentos antes de un partido... que estoy haciendo solo ya que mi hermana me dijo deberíamos unir a un club y quiere unirse al equipo de fútbol como su médico", dijo Aki como ella arrancó un palillo de dientes de su bolsillo y comenzó a buscar a sus dientes.

"Sí estoy Chinatsu Sugiyama el estudiante más joven del tercer año preparación universitario curso de medicina, entrenado en RCP y cuentan con certificación en tanto y primeros auxilios emergencia" Chinatsu dijo emocionado como sacó una caja grande con un pequeño círculo rojo y Cruz blanca en forma de la nada.

Hiruma había pensado pesando las ventajas e inconvenientes. "Ciertamente necesitamos alguien con formación en primeros auxilios, especialmente con jugadores regulares lo poco que tenemos y tener un cocinero regular para sacarnos refrescos que no nos pesan abajo sería un plus... y ambos parecen saber lo que sus hablando..."Hiruma caliente sobre él por un tiempo antes de mirar en el dúo con su habitual look." Bienvenido al equipo... ustedes informar a Mamori como parte del personal de la encargada del equipo..." Hiruma dijo Chinatsu saltar de alegría.

Aki terminó arrastrando a su hermana gemela fuera de la oficina como ella deambulaban sobre todas las cosas que iba a hacer como médico del equipo. Aki aunque estaba emocionado igual que tiene como ella se fue por sus planes de menú en su cabeza.

Duró varias horas más, solicitante después solicitante viene hablando de fama o un autógrafo de Eyeshield 21 de Naruto. Enjambres de fanboys y miramos todo querer formar parte del equipo sin habilidad o la capacidad atlética para desarrollar y mientras algunos mostraron promesa todos enfilan sus cabezas arriba en las nubes desperdiciando sus habilidades en los sueños de fama como de sakuraba. Enfermaba Naruto con cada mención de Tv o Eyeshield o a el. Luego había que habló como por así decirlo, sería el siguiente jugador proyector hicieron Naruto casi vomitar. Todos ellos nadies sin talento con buena apariencia y un espejo en su cadera, hicieron pensar en Naruto y su miramos. Entonces entró.

Entró en calma y recogido, con una actitud que recuerda a Naruto tanto un tonto un desprecio enojado apareció en la cara de naruto. Naruto estaba cansando de estos sabuesos de gloria tratando de formar parte del equipo y realmente espero que Hiruma tenía un plan para lidiar con ellos. El joven casualmente se sentó en la silla de configurar y se inclinó de nuevo. "Yo soy Mitaku primer año clase 3, soy muy bueno en deportes...Tengo experiencia no sólo en el fútbol..." Mitaku comenzó como miró alrededor del cuarto "ahora sólo estoy saltando de club a club... pero no hay muchas personas en este club así estaría dispuesto a entrar una vez y un rato y trabajar con chicos de todo si usted me dejas" Mitaku explicado.

Naruto enfadado por la actitud distante y fácil este Mitaku tuvo y francamente se sintió insultado por su absoluta falta de compromiso con este o cualquier otro club en la escuela. Naruto sabía que había algo para arriba con este tipo entró en el segundo y parecía ir a probarse. Como Mitaku que izquierda Naruto sonrió, darse cuenta de que terminaron las entrevistas con los sabueso de gloria y que finalmente podía conseguir dormir, lidiar con esos perros era más agotador luego su formación actual. Sin embargo Naruto también vio el calendario y recordó que aceptó reunirse con Mamori en un antiguo restaurante para la cena. si Naruto y Mamori tenian una cita todos se sorprendería

Naruto saludó el resto del equipo y también su dejar Hiruma revisó los resultados de la hoja y frunció el ceño como él imaginaba las entrevistas. "Creo que es tiempo para la iniciación de una juicio".

Naruto caminó entre los primeros años montados, viendo como todo el mundo entró en pequeños grupitos y hablado entre ellos como se les dijo del primer ejercicio de equipos. "El ejercicio se llama Torre de los infiernos" Sena explicó tomando en el rodillo como director del equipo "es nuestro primer ejercicio y a un juicio"

Al lado solo era Yukimistu que simplemente estaba sentado g ing sobre en su cabeza por qué esto fue una mala idea, hasta que Naruto se acercó "Oye chico nuevo..." Naruto dijo mientras caminaba.

"Es la yukimitsu..." El muchacho mayor escuálido dijo nerviosamente.

"Es bonito...Quiero que te tomes esto..." Naruto repartió dos billetes de pequeña formada de bola azul que parecían brillar en sus manos "su una vieja receta familiar hierba y deberían ayudarte a conseguir a través de este ejercicio, sólo lo uso cuando su agotada o podría tener efectos secundarios..." Naruto dijo entregó como miró hacia arriba a la escuela para ver a alguien mirando hacia abajo desde las ventanas.

''Por qué dar esto también me?" Yukimitsu pidió ocupó las pastillas en sus manos.

"Simple eres el miembro físicamente más débil del equipo... y no tolero debilidad por tanto como tu en el equipo esperado ser agotado cada día..." Naruto acabó dejando Yukimistu para mirar las pastillas azules en sus manos.

Luego se escuchó un retumbo desde el frente de la escuela, los compañeros Komusubi salió corriendo fuera del edificio vestido y listo para su primer ejercicio con el equipo. Siguiéndolo fueron tres figuras familiares., la eh eh hermanos, pareció francamente parecía más una persecución. Fueron recibidos por Kurita que parecía estatic a ver a tres miembros volver tan pronto como llegó a los cuatro hombres corriendo al frente.

"Simplemente no esta prueba y se hicieron con esto" dijo el matón pelo rubio mientras miraba sus cohortes abotonarse etiquetas para los jerseys que amablemente les dieron.

"Bien todo el mundo es hora de pasar este tren a lo largo y llegar a la zona de ensayo" gritó Hiruma ganando la atención de todos.

"ensayo zona... Pero pensé que estábamos corriendo las escaleras de la escuela..." Sena y monta preguntaron tímidamente.

"... Iban a subir... Torre de Tokio"Hiurma anunció con entusiasmo"reservé para el día".

Una onda de choque pasó sobre el grupo como se dieron cuenta los fueron subiendo uno de los edificios más altos en Tokio. Naruto sonrió.Finalmente, un desafío para poner a prueba a sí mismo.

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Naruto estaba Mirando por encima de la multitud de jugadores prospectivos vio Hiruma apagado al lado hablando con uno de los empleados de las torres. "Qué no está listo, he tenido esto sobre la mesa durante una semana maldita perra estúpida" gritó Hiruma, no es suficiente para llamar la atención pero lo suficiente como para llegar a su punto.

"Estoy Mr.H lo siento pero estoy tratando como difícil que pueda... que solicitó una cantidad ridículamente grande de calentadores y uno de mis superiores está preocupada podría iniciar un incendio y mientras que ya está todo listo para arriba se niega a permitir..." Una joven uniformado dijo mientras encogía bajo el resplandor de Hiruma diablo

"Entonces creo que tu mamá tiene que saber de ti pilling facturas de compras, tu abdl, azotes, infantil, esclavitud, objetos... afilados preliminares anal, manos, pies, tendencias bisexuales, trisexual tendencias... wow esto es una lista muy larga... Cómo es que yo soy el único negro correo... ¿Qué significa esto un fin?" Hiruma pidió en su habitual tono diabólico. La amable señora fustigando agitó nerviosamente mientras ella se inclinó hacia adelante y le susurró al oído de Hiruma, Hiruma entonces comenzó a ruborizarse y se puso arriba recto antes retrocediendo "Maldita dama tu privado... y necesita ayuda su no es de extrañar sus cuentas son tan grandes, si estás tratando de saciar todos los fetiches en este lista... perra estúpida" Hiruma terminado como volvió a "ponerlo simplemente girar esos calentadores...".

Sorprendido y confundido por el extraño cambio Naruto acercó a una pequeña mesa que había sido establecido con un montón de cajas pequeñas, todas ellas envuelvan individualmente y suficientes para alimentar a cada persona. Estómago de Naruto entonces soltó un gran rugido, a toda prisa para aliviar el dolor su estómago que Naruto llegó a agarrar una caja solo para tener su mano brutalmente aplastado por una espátula tan fuerte que dejó una huella. "Sin tocar la comida aún... el almuerzo será servido bien antes de la prueba así que espera" Aki dijo que sacado un cuchillo de los bolsillos de su delantal y comenzó a girar alrededor ocasional, hasta que ella rompió a otra persona "Manos fuera de la comida" me gritó que arrojó el cuchillo en el espectador.

Mientras estaba distraído Aki Naruto agarró uno de los almuerzos en caja y entró a las multitudes a ser inadvertido. Lamentablemente vio Yukimitsu y comenzó preguntando si algo iba a pasar con el niño. Pastillas soldadas dieron la energía de Devorador o les dieron dolores de estómago terrible como intolerancia a la lactosa junto con el gas vómito y terrible, haciéndolo seguro que Yukimistu podría ganar o fracasar tratando.

Naruto fue capaz de comer tranquilamente su almuerzo después de esquivar un cuchillo de Aki, que podía oír insultos de cruzando el patio a pesar de las numerosas personas que mucha gente esperando instrucciones. Muchos estaban almorzando, pero no era mucho, Kurita tenía tres de las cosas antes de salir a la torre para que comenzara el juicio, pero nadie sabía qué diablos era el juicio. "Escuchen todos de acuerdo" Hiruma gritado reuniendo la atención de las que rodean las Misas "esta perra estúpida aquí había sólo me dijo que todo ha sido establecido para los exámenes y que la torre ha sido absuelto de turista" Hiruma dijo como se refirió a la roja ante señora que estaba haciendo lo posible para evitar a todos de verla, fue sin duda la señora Hiruma chantajeaba anterior "Kurita y Me estará esperando en el especial ¿Observatorio en la cima de la torre, para llegar a nosotros te debe subir a la torre y pasar por el gran Observatorio llevando una bolsa de hielo, que debe alcanzar la cima antes del todo el hielo se derrite o tienes que volver para más información, entendido? Hiruma bueno" sólo rió y dejó el patio y abordaron el ascensor con kurita para disfrutar del paseo fácil a la cima, su rifle a su lado todo el tiempo.

"El hielo se derrite muy rápido" Naruto oído Sena susurrar como se acercó a Mamori en el hielo del carro.

"Añadido azúcar para hacerlos más rápido derretimiento" Mamori dijo con una sonrisa que ella entregó a bolsas de plástico a personas que podrían comenzar a llenar.

Agarrando la bolsa de hielo Naruto miró curiosamente un segundo antes de dedicarse al Yukimistu que estaba caminando por para agarrar su hielo "donde Hiruma viene para arriba con esta mierda?" Naruto preguntó retóricamente.

En el sótano de Deimon alta había un grupo de unos quince estudiantes divididos en grupos más pequeños de cinco años, todos los cuales estaban hablando entre ellos mientras otra persona entró en el sótano y encendió las luces. Immediatamente todos los grupos protegidos sus ojos y silbada en el delincuente antes que apagarlos. "Dios perdona" dijo el hombre mientras sostenía sus armas en defensa "Hiruma me preguntó por algunos documentos para él" inmediatamente una carpeta se metió en sus manos.

"Aquí sólo decirle que el club dragones y mazmorras terminado los planes que pidió" un estudiante alto y desgarbado dijo como él acurrucado a su mesa con unos estudiantes buscando nerds de diferentes tamaños.

"Tenemos un club?" El estudiante otro preguntó curioso

"Casi el antiguo dueño de todos los libros graduado el año pasado así que no tenemos las cosas necesarias así encontramos un trato para Hiruma diseñando sus juicios y castigos juegos para cosas nuevas", dijo el Presidente del club.

"Eran Hiruma encontraría un dragón que escupe fuego real..." El estudiante criticó como leyó sobre los planes. L club sólo se encogió.

Varios futbolistas aspirantes angustiado corriendo por las escaleras de la torre de Tokio en un pánico como una extraña bestia siguió detrás de ellos "Dónde diablos HIRUMA encontrar un dragón!"

Naruto estaba escalando la torre a un ritmo constante de la corriente, había sido el primero en iniciar como muchos otros simplemente estaban mirando a la torre o haciendo estiramientos, un inteligente que debe hacer, pero capacitados para su mejor momento físico y luego reentrenado para llegar a él una vez más Naruto sintió que sean de poca utilidad cuando se aseguró de mantenerme siempre suelto.

Ya lo había hecho el gran Observatorio y se acerca para entrar cuando recordó argumento de Hiruma con el tour guía poniendo una mano sobre la puerta y empujándolo abierto un poquito Naruto sentía una repentina ola de calor intenta escapar de la habitación. Inmediatamente cerró la puerta y miró a su alrededor "de ninguna manera voy a través de allí" Naruto pensó como estructura triangular, que todavía era increíblemente fácil, divisó las estructuras traicionero a subir.

Agarrando la bolsa de hielo con su boca Naruto agarré a la estructura de acero y comenzó a subir como el empire state como King kong. De vez en cuando Naruto le pico en el hielo y la sonrisa; había traído mucho y vaciado de agua que había formado por la borda, dejándolo con un bolso bien ponderado. Naruto sabía que estaba siendo vigilado todo el tiempo, hasta que saltó por el lado que estaba.

A lo largo de la parte inferior de la torre de que muchas de las perspectivas fueron lentamente y constantemente escalar la torre con facilidad. Algunos iban lentamente como sea posible a la deserción a propósito y algunos estaban alimentando por cada onza de agotamiento en la mera esperanza de ser aprendiz. Todos a excepción de Yukimistu que fue casi cayéndose de la gran cantidad de hielo que había traído. "Esto no...He traído mucho... demasiado cansado para mover uno "Yukimistu se desplomó de rodillas como trajo la bolsa de sus hombros para recuperar el aliento. "Espera... todavía... los tiene... pastillas" Yukimistu jadeado alcanzado en su bolsillo y sacó una de las tres píldoras brillantes.

Yukimistu fijamente la píldora durante unos segundos antes de lo apareciendo en la boca y morder en la cáscara dura y tragar el masticado trozos. Inmediatamente Yukimistu sentí sus energia se recuperen de apoco fue lento pero fue bueno para el saber que las píldora funcionaran aunque sabia horrible

Mitaku atravesó el gran observatorio tan rápido como él podría ahorrar una gran cantidad de hielo de su perdición. Como él y otros pocos alcanzaron la mitad del camino centraa eran un cartel anunciando que necesitaban un arnés para continuar. El mensaje fue ignorado y todas ellas pasan a la estrecha escalera. Mitaku entonces apenas esquivó el ascensor desbocado que cayó de repente desde el Observatorio especial. "Wow cercana llamada" murmuró inconscientes del demonio descansando sobre su pedestal.

''Mierda" Mitaku maldijo cuando vio la bolsa comienza a gotear y luego hervir como el polvo de algas dired hizo su magia "ahora tengo que volver a bajar y coger otra bolsa de hielo ... mierda santa" Mitaku dijo."

Como otros que quedan para obtener más Mitaku hielo vieron un increíble pero engañan a la vista resistente. El apoyador de los Deimon Devil Bats, Naruto Uzumaki, estaba escalando la torre, literalmente. Él saltaba y aleatoria y la primavera de pilar en pilar, bar en bar sólo para mantener el equilibrio y Naruto estaba en un claro estado de agotamiento, muy probablemente de un leve ya que de pánico que se cernía sobre sus hombros mientras subía. "Muy bien, si es que va a hacer algo tan estúpido como que no puedo dar por vencido tan fácilmente" Mitaku tranquilizó mientras corría de vuelta a un poco de hielo.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que el equipo había comenzado y hasta ahora había sólo dos confirmados, Monta y el Sena, Hiruma dio el examen meramente como una formalidad, ya que los dos estaría jugando para el clima deimon o no querían. Sena había terminado primero, bueno técnicamente Monta hizo pero su última pieza de hielo derretido antes de que se podría llamar. Monta desafortunadamente tuve que hacerlo otra vez que tomó una hora pero regresó con una bolsa de casi todo el segundo tiempo. Los dos sentaron esperando disfrutar japonés conos de nieve que Kurita había hecho con el hielo que traían deseosos de ver a algún nuevo miembro. Ninguno tenía todavía llegar a la cima, pero cuando Sena notó cómo Monta, Kurita, Hiruma y él mismo fueron los únicos en la torre. "Hola chicos es donde Naruto?" Sena pidió como loked alrededor de la habitación.

"Llegado a pensar no lo he visto en cualquier lugar en la torre dejando o tratando de trepar" Monta reflexionó "es realmente extraño fue el primero en escalar la torre, pero entonces tenemos al gran Observatorio primeros y la puerta estaba totalmente cerrada tanto la entrada como la salida, y nunca le pasamos una vez"

Hiruma fue desconcertado por esto y se acercó a los terminales de seguridad que había improvisado y comenzaron a buscar a Naruto. "No lo sé en cualquier lugar".

Con eso un busto pequeño voluminosa figura a través de la puerta, era Komusubi seguido por los hermanos Huh Huh agotados. "Ustedes han visto Naruto?" Hiruma pidió mientras Kurita felicitó a los cuatro.

A simulaciones y cabeceo confundido vinieron de los cuatro y Hiruma volvió a su monitores frecuentemente buscando Naruto

Horas más tarde un Yukimistu agotado y un tranquilo y perezoso y Mitaku sin apenas aliento entraron por la puerta rota, cada uno teniendo una bolsa llenada de hielo, aunque Yukimistu fue casi completamente derretido. Los dos pidieron el mismo questiong pero entre olvido de Mitaku y la inconsciencia de Yukimistu allí era tienen una respuesta clara

"Bueno creo que Naruto debe haber renunciar... Wow nunca pensé que dejaría ese tipo...Mitaku tal vez pero... "

"Hey" Mitaku gritó con rabia mientras se oyó un choque de vidrios rotos y una gran bolsa llena de hielo atravesó la ventana golpeando el alto inconsciente Rubio perezoso también.

Un exhausto Naruto con las manos ensangrentadas se arrastró a través de la ventana rota jadeando y frotando su mal corte las palmas. Las lesiones no eran graves como sólo se cortaron porque mantuvo su control increíblemente fuerte les rascarse constantemente contra el borde de metal. Todo el mundo lo miraba mudo golpeado por su entrada que Naruto estaba parado en las extremidades temblorosas mientras caminaba hacia una mesa para sentarse. Cuando lo hizo fue Chinatsu immediatamente a vendar sus manos. ''Estaba carajo estabas haciendo cuatro ojos?" Preguntó Hiruma.

"Subí.. .el lado del edificio... para evitar la ebullición hoyo... por suerte el viento de la zona del edificio... mantenido el hielo cool... lo suficiente para evitar que se derrite..." Naruto dijo que como los demás seguía mirando ".. .para que ustedes saben... Estoy tomando el ascensor hacia abajo... esa subida fue una... perra "

**Al dia siguiente**

Naruto sentó en Mamori su cafetería favorita esperando Mamori así podrían comenzar su cita desayuno. Recientemente él y Mamori entró en una relación seria, y mientras que no llaman a otro novio y novia, sus actividades de callejón que sugieren lo contrario. Por supuesto Mamori se negó a dormir con él, diciendo que no era fácil, pero Mamori le gustaba Naruto a dejar utilizar sus manos para explorarla. Luego aunque Naruto no sería capaz de mirar a sus manos sin rubor, imaginar entonces cuerpo de Mamori y entonces difícil dolorosamente, esto realmente lo avergonzó. Así que después de que él y Mamori habían separaron que Naruto encontraría el baño más cercano, aliviarse y luego frote sus manos cruda hasta que sólo podía recordar el dolor de la limpieza.

La TV era y estaba tocando una pieza de interés local que Naruto encontró bastante humorístico por muchas razones. "Hoy en día, algo fue visto lentamente escalar la torre de Tokio y ha comenzado la caza por el hombre mono de Tokio, intentaron acercarse para mejores fotos pero un equipo de fútbol de la escuela secundaria local estaba usando la torre para un ejercicio de entrenamiento y había reservado el uso de la torre para el día, algunos esto es debido a la influencia del misterioso maestro del señor metro japonés.H, que se ha confirmado que para no ser un miembro de alguna organización criminal o extremadamente activo, pero él tiene una amplia red de seguidores que dobla a su voluntad todo lo que sea, otros dicen que no existe tal cosa como el Sr..H y es absurda la idea de un hombre más que controla el 25 por ciento de Japón", el reportero de la televisión dijo que barajan los papeles y rodó sus hombros antes de que la cámara cambió los ángulos. "En otras noticias...GATITOS!"otro pedazo de pelusa apareció en las noticias y el dueño apagada la TV.

"Pensé que dijiste a que tus padres no te dio un toque de queda?" Naruto preguntó como él tomó un largo sorbo de su batido de frutas y tomó un poco de su avena.

En ese momento Mamori entró en el restaurante, muy sospechosamente vestido como ella había estado merodeando por la ciudad y visto Naruto en su stand habitual. "Lo siento que llego tarde no quería atrapar a escondidas esta tarde" dijo Mamori mientras se quitó la capucha y póngala a un lado.

"¿Qué es con todos los alimentos sanos" Mamori preguntó como ella sacó su billetera y el teléfono de su bolso y colocarlos sobre la mesa, negándose a responder a la pregunta.

"Ninguna razón, decidió probar comer algo que no estaba en la parrilla... todavía vino con una cara en ella pero bueno... comida" Naruto comentó mientras se acomo los lentes y que tomó las mordeduras de la avena "Creo que voy a volver a mi comida habitual".

"Está bien..." Mamori dijo que llegó para un menú tocando su teléfono sobre su asiento. "Mira que estoy un poco inseguro si podemos mantener la cosa conmovedora..." Mamori murmuró mientras cambia de puesto en el asiento de la cabina aterronado tratando de encontrar un lugar cómodo.

"Estoy bien con eso... mientras que significa que todavía estamos saliendo" Naruto murmuró como empujado a un lado la avena "Además no me gustaba todo lo que tocar cosas...Yo saltaba un duro cuando miraba mis manos después"

"Bien..." Mamori se sonrojó mientras barajan en su asiento, intentando ponerme cómodo.

Los dos se sentaron y hablaron durante unos minutos antes de que Naruto levantó diciendo que tenían que volver a Deimon alta y Mamori agarró su cartera y trató de tomar su teléfono antes de llegar hasta sólo se da cuenta que no estaba allí. ¿"Dónde está mi teléfono...? Mamori preguntó como estaba sobre la mesa

"No se preocupe usted sólo lo llaman" dijo Naruto sacó su teléfono y se presiona un botón en su marcación.

"No tienes que llamar IIIITTTTTT" Mamori dijo antes de que se redujo a ella gozar chilla, entonces ella tembló y se sonrojó como ella arrancó su teléfono desde debajo de su "lo encontré"

Naruto se quedó allí de la mano con su teléfono mirándola con una mirada sorprendida. "Acabas de..."

Mamori se sonrojó como borrada su teléfono ahora mojado y lo metió en su bolso "yo no... lo puse a vibrar..."

Más tarde esa noche Mamori estaba sentada en la cocina en su casa de completar el papeleo que ella había encargado a sí misma que sintió necesario hacerse inmediatamente. "Casi ha hecho Sena y después de eso va fax usted y todos los demás la hoja números de contacto de equipo, entonces tienes que hacer tu trabajo".

''Mi trabajo..." Voz de Sena vino fatigosamente por teléfono.

"Sabes tu deber como Club Secretario, explorando y reunir información sobre los equipos" Mamori dijo que le recordaba a su amiga de sus deberes "Espera tengo otra llamada" Mamori presionó el botón de línea segundo en su teléfono, el que ella había hecho simple para el negocio del fútbol club, su identificador de llamadas, dijo que era Naruto

Antes de que ni siquiera podía decir hola esto llegó por teléfono "Oye nena ¿qué estás usando".

"NARUTO lo que en el infierno" gritó un Mamori sonrojada y avergonzada por teléfono "por qué están golpeando me preguntas por eso''

"MAMORI!" Naruto gritó en sorpresa falsa "pero te el llamado para que hablemos y sales con eso

"No me digas que tú y yo tener sexo por teléfono..." Mamori pidió con una mirada descontenta como ella arrugó la nariz.

"No me digas que tú y yo tener sexo por teléfono..." Mamori pidió con una mirada descontenta como ella arrugó la nariz.

"No voy a dignificar eso con una respuesta" Naruto respondió con un tono petulante.'' pero si quieres podemos''

"Oh Dios, escucha yo soy fax sobre la lista de contactos de los equipos", dijo Mamori como puso el pedazo de papel en la máquina de fax "Oh y Naruto... Asegúrese de que es seguro hablar cuando llamó la próxima vez" Mamori luego colgó el teléfono y comenzó a recuerda a las escaleras.

"Mamori sólo he oído mencionar algo sobre sexo por teléfono?" Su madre gritó desde la cocina. "¿Y esos chicos haciendo?"

"Nada mamá...Voy a tomar una ducha antes de la cama... una ducha fría "Mamori dijo, el le bloog y la calidez de negarse a abandonar su cara.

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Naruto estaba parado en la puerta principal del juego Oujou vs Seibu esperando al resto del equipo deimon llegar. Por supuesto tuvieron que esperar para que Rui y su tripulación a aparecer y Naruto sólo discontinua sobre su moto pero que es el punto. El equipo debe haber sido en el campo hace diez minutos, en realidad Naruto realmente quería encontrar un asiento antes de que todos los buenos llevados por los tontos que iban a utilizar la sala de descanso antes del entretiempo. "De pie pierde su asiento" Naruto se rio entre dientes mientras miraba hacia fuera de la carretera.

No fue mucho antes de que Naruto escuchó las sirenas de policía, sabiendo que era obra de Hiruma, Naruto fácilmente llegó a la conclusión que el resto del equipo de fútbol estuvo involucrado. No queriendo ser reconocido como parte de los problemas para hacer algunos que seguramente llamaría la atención a sí mismos Naruto entró en el campo de juego. No encontrando ningún asiento en las gradas Naruto decidió soportar sólo de cerca al equipo de filmación que había sido asignado al partido Oujou Seibu.

Actualmente los pistoleros estaban terminando el juego final para el primer trimestre lleva 13 - 7. Oujou estaba desesperada en este momento; su partido fue terrible cuando se compara a Seibu, y casi todos en el equipo de Seibu podrían atrapar un pase si es necesario. Para el mariscal de campo, Ichirou, era como lanzar piedras en un mullido campo de minas. No importa donde lo tiraba la pelota que probablemente volvería a morderlo en el culo y funcionamiento no era una opción tampoco. Seibu parecía ser un equipo débil en defensa, pero tenían una estrategia sólida. Todos los receptores de Seibu fueron trabajados en el suelo aumentando regularmente resistencia agigantados permitiéndoles jugar todo el juego sin dejar el campo, sólo para cambiar con un receptor fresco en el medio tiempo, excluyendo a Tetsuma Joe que sólo podría jugar si se le dio una dirección sin importar cómo vaga. Esto junto con la defensa anti-funciona prácticamente patentada de Seibu que Oujou fue engañado fácilmente a pasar juega con frecuencia. Con una sola pasada Ichirou deseó desglose y orar, pero fue inútil.

Un receptor de Seibu saltó y atrapó la pelota y con una facilidad se deslizó bien a través de la línea ofensiva de Oujou, que fue diseñada para detener no empuje hacia adelante. Ichirou sentí lloraba como esto vio pasar tener tantas intercepciones en un juego fue una desgracia para cualquier mariscal de campo. Por suerte el silbato sonó Oujou escasamente de la mayor humillación pero no una diatriba de la diligencia. Esto terminó la primera mitad del juego con 20-7.

Las porristas de Seibu entonces salió corriendo sorprendente Naruto forma su punto en la multitud. Vagamente vio Hiruma y los demás entrar en la arena y empiezan a partir en el espectáculo de medio tiempo pero lo no pagó ninguna mente. El espectáculo de medio tiempo aunque fue parte favorita de Naruto. Las niñas salta en definitiva faldas y camisas apretadas, si podría incluso ser llamado así. Pechos de una chica se deslizó fuera de la parte de arriba y que inmediatamente cerró su chaleco rubor rojo brillante como la parte superior del tubo negro se convirtió en un cinturón negro. Parecía que Naruto era el único que alcanzo este deslizamiento como parecía que era el único que reaccionó como no había ningún suspiro silencioso de la multitud. "La gente aquí es ciega o es muy indulgente de la desnudez casual..." Naruto murmuró como su rostro al vapor rojo.

Mientras tanto Oujou estaba mirando hacia la cámara en desgracia, especialmente shin, para ser humillado en una de las etapas fue impropia de un guerrero como él. Que es cuando Shin visto, Naruto y Sena, de pie en varios puntos del campo eran miembros de los murciélagos de diablo Deimon, casi como si estaba frotando su pierde en su cara. Shin comenzó a conseguir irritados como apretó su agarre y arrancó los guantes en sus manos, él no perdería tan fácilmente frente a estas personas.

Actualmente, Hiruma estaba dando una breve reseña a la ofensa de pasar las rutas y las habilidades de Tetsuma Joe, un receptor que hace todo al pie de la letra y no hace no deviat. En palabras de los Seibu entrenador Tetsuma era un caballo de acero, y encaja perfectamente. Naruto sin embargo mantuvo su distancia sabiendo que Hiruma eventualmente le enseñaría la lista y que por el momento Naruto no quería ser asociado con el equipo.

Seibu y Oujou alinean en el campo, pero línea dispersos de seibu parece tan poderoso o de protección. Esto confunde deimon que fue hecho mayormente de los novatos y personas desconocida de este deporte. "Lo que está pasando...Línea de Seibu es tan dispersos... en comparación con el nuestro es "Sena murmuró como trató de averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

"Es una frase de paso..." Hiruma habló "Conocida como la escopeta, receptor envían lejos de otra manera y dispersión a través del campo como el disparo de una escopeta, una estrategia dependiente de los receptores" Hiruma explicó manteniendo su arma favorita del día asumido como mató el chicle en la boca.

"Bueno si no podemos parar los receptores a continuación, nos detendremos te" Ootawara gritó mientras irrumpió a través de la línea sólo se vean frenados por dos jugadores más débiles que venció fácilmente pero compró chico, mariscal de campo de Seibu, más tiempo.

Afortunadamente shin abalanzó y se estrelló en niño llevándolo hacia abajo, pero la pelota ya había salido de sus manos. "La cosa no es que importa si pasan la línea que tienes que me ganó en velocidad, y cuando Tetsuma en el campo que no tengo que mirar, porque sé que él estará allí" dijo en un acento raro y perezoso

Tetsuma joe sólo corría a lo largo del campo a un ritmo pausado, que era en realidad su velocidad superior pero sí mismo había entrenado hasta el punto donde podía hacerlo en su sueño y sin parar o frenar, una habilidad que exhibió cuando chico le dijo que tomar una siesta y corriendo para el ejercicio de días. Mientras tanto el lado línea el Seibu entrenador estaba sonriendo "Quick draw chico... es el Quaterback más rápida y precisa en la Liga de highschool, no necesita apuntar siempre conseguirá su objetivo mientras tiene Tetsuma".

Seibu gano 14 yardas

Después de que la pelota fue devuelta a niño que perezosamente se acercó a la línea Tetsuma agarró su estómago y gimió. Tomando una mirada rápida a los baños que Tetsuma corrió fuera de la cancha, estaría fuera de servicio durante el resto del día. Niño quedó apoyado en la valla de alambre "ver te dije, cuando las cosas empiecen a bien, nunca va a terminar bien"

Con pocos juegos Oujou lograron anotar dos goles con el punto extra, utilizando su estilo de juego defensivo hiper para robar la pelota en todos las posibilidades y mantener el oponente jugando ofensa, para permitirles seguir robando el balón. Sin Tetsuma Joe en el campo chico no tenía su increíble pase rápido disparo ni tenían Tetsuma actuando como un arado humano, que casualmente también era uno de los pocos capaces de soportar para abordar lanza de Shin. Entonces era un largo juego de ser rechazados luego permitido otra vez hacia adelante y hacia atrás, tener el balón robado robarlo, un gran juego de ida y vuelta quemando los minutos restantes de la última mitad. Seibu desplomado en desaliento como perdieron por un punto.

Naruto solo suspiro y se acomodo los lentes ''esto es tan aburrido, se parece al partido que tuvimos contra Oujou teníamos un corredor pero no receptor, pero Seibu tiene a receptores pero no a buenos corredores que puedan darle a Shin una buena pelea en el campo en términos de velocidad'' murmuro naruto sin saber que el entrenador de Seibu lo escucho y pensó que tenia razón

"Todos son patéticos, todos" entrenador Shoujo gritó mientras montó su puño contra el enfriador de agua, lo abolla y enviando un torrente sale "dejarlos anotar 20 puntos, 20 puntos, si no hubiera ese tipo de Tetsuma casi bebió en un coma inducido por agua habríamos perdido, no importa cómo precisa sus funcionamientos son o qué tan rápido los pases son NO consigue a través de la línea, si no pueden detenerlo de correr bloquear sus manos idiotas "Shoujo gritó como él bereted los jugadores mudas de los caballeros blancos Oujou.

Shin no dijo nada mientras miraba el equipo deimon, entrando en una actitud contemplativa Shin se dio cuenta que tenía no jugó a su máximo, incluso si su equipo era débil debe tener parado fuerte y cubre esas debilidades, les fracasó al igual que él, inaceptable fallaron. Así que mientras todo el mundo se estaba preparando para el viaje a casa Shin estaba decayendo en un par de zapatillas gastadas que siempre llevaba con él. Como todos los demás sólo caminaron hacia el autobús Shin seguía corriendo y corriendo eventualmente caer detrás de los autobuses pero aún así adelante con la determinación de mejorar.

"Bueno es hora de irse, todos a caballo" Hiruma rugió como el equipo volvió a las motos que les habían llevado al evento.

"Yay, te vemos más tarde, Mamori quiere almorzar" dijo Naruto mientras se marchó hacia su moto, pasando por el Sena con una palmadita en el hombro y dejando presumiblemente para ir a ver a su novia en su restaurante favorito

Sólo muchos de los otros jugadores miró, especialmente los Huh-huh hermanos, principalmente porque Naruto propiedad su propia moto y tenía una novia que de por si era Mamori. Sin embargo, Monta estaba ocupado mirando Sena que tenía una mirada lejos en su ojo "Qué estas pensando Sena?" El chico de chimpancé preguntó.

"Bueno, estaba pensando que para la tarde práctica corremos vuelve a la escuela, pero sin Naruto no es práctica del equipo exactamente" Sena reflexionó como sólo miró hacia Hiruma, quien siendo capitán del equipo tuvo la última palabra.

Sonrisa diabólica de Hiruma entró en plena vigencia como se rompió desde su habitual desprecio. Una pequeña risa se oía desde su como sacó su fusil y empezó a caminar en la dirección de la escuela. "Eso suena como una gran idea" Hiruma cacareó como los demás suspiró.

todo el equipo encajado en su acción, algunas por orgullo y otras de perseverancia, pero la mayoría eran con el temor de Hiruma.

**Al día siguiente**

el equipo de construcción había terminado de instalar el nuevo soporte viga otros miembros más mentalmente estables de los murciélagos Deimon Devil. "Lo que está pasando ahora?" Sena le preguntó como se acercó a la oficina del club y vio la puerta bloqueada por andamios.

''Parece que otra adición a la oficina" Monta respondió como recordaba vagamente viendo los andamios antes.

"En los camarones Correcto" Hiruma como él apareció detrás de ''Estamos recibiendo un vestuario" un sonido de asombro se apoderó de la zona.

"Sí... Desde la expansión de los equipos era esencial para expandir la oficina así como" Kurita explicó detrás del grupo.

"Sí y todo gracias a la escuela, el director me ha dado el visto bueno para añadir una adición para cada juego Deimon gana" Hiruma explicó que empezó a caminar hacia el obrero contratado para construir la nueva adición de oficina dejando el equipo saber cómo llegó el asunto a través de. Mientras iba uno Hiruma continuaron su caminata sobre el andamiaje donde el tipo latía agujeros en los muros de hormigón del edificio. "Así que crees que puede ser terminado en una semana" Hiruma preguntó con picardía.

"No es una casualidad, fue un milagro que ni siquiera tenemos la oficina terminado en cuatro días con esa última actualización, tienes toda mi gente trabajando todo el día para construir el sótano, así como la expansión lateral, después de que no pude ni siquiera estos tipos se presentó a trabajar durante dos semanas, y no los culpo, eres un negrero" dijo el capataz como volvió a fumar su cigarrillo ocasional "Además el cemento no incluso establecerse por entonces".

"Muy bien muchachos tiempo para producción en masa, usaremos esta construcción para fortalecer nuestros cuerpos" Hiruma anunciado.

"Genial idea Hiruma, iré obtener Naruto desde el sótano..." Kurita dijo trotó a la puerta sólo para ser detenido.

"Lo siento... no sabíamos sobre la capacitación para dejarlo salir... poco se fue ver a su novia a su casa", dijo uno de los trabajadores como él salió por la puerta.

"Realmente?" Hiruma gruñó como enloqueció abre su teléfono, su sonrisa volviendo lentamente.

Alrededor de una hora en entrenamiento básico llegó Naruto, enojado y golpeado, llevando su tronco con un extraño TIC en su derecho. Bajando su tronco Naruto caminó Hiruma y lo agarró por el cuello, Hiruma humor sonrisa sin abandonar nunca su rostro. Naruto "Muchas gracias, ahora Mamori tiene que explicar a sus padres que sólo hemos estado juntos durante un mes y como ella no está embarazada, que hasta pasa no puedo verla causa a sus padres mantienen ahora constante vigilancia sobre ella", dijo antes de caer el diablo en pie solamente a echarán atrás por diablo dijo riendo.

Los otros miembros del equipo sólo se detuvo y miraban el dúo, ambos prácticamente eran demonios de su propio derecho, bueno Naruto era mas un dios que un demonio. Naruto era físicamente poderoso y hábil pero tanbien mentalmente, fácilmente susceptible a sus emociones y extremadamente animalista, en esencia no estaba mal, sólo feroz e implacable a los contra él. Hiruma era como poderoso pero su mente estaba frío y árido de alguna emoción que no hizo flujo de su disfrute de otros pueblos desgracia o su amor por el fútbol, añadir que con su habilidad de controlar casi cualquier persona con cualquier cosa y Hiruma era una fuerza a tener en cuenta. "Escucha Cuatro ojos, eres el apoyador de línea para los murciélagos diablo Deimon y desde que yo soy el capitán que hace que mío, ahora que te he dado una correa floja y ha funcionado hasta ahora, pero desde este momento nos están poniendo la nariz a la piedra de moler y no puedo tenerte montando a una tipa mientras que debería estar trabajando, he sacado decenas de cadenas a buscarte situado y ahora estoy tirando tuyo, y ahora que tenemos un plantel completo necesitamos todos los hombres en la cubierta. Eso te incluye"Hiruma explicada.

Naruto sólo gruñó como acercó y recogió el uniforme de construcción y cambió, de no preocuparse por lo que nadie vio, puesto que él era todavía un poco amargo sobre que los echen de la casa de su novia. Entonces caminé hasta el capataz y tengo una tarea, y puesto que era último estaba en almuerzo deber aka gopher, alias el chico corriendo por toda la ciudad para alimentar el equipo. Para agarrar un papel y un lápiz Naruto circundó recibiendo órdenes, incluyendo de Hiruma. El único problema era Hiruma no pedido comida pero ordenó Naruto para hacer las carreras al pueblo uno a uno mientras se está usando unos noventa libras de peso en su persona.

Esto significaba que para la mayor parte del día Naruto estaba corriendo a toda velocidad para hacer las entregas simples. Él estaba ahí sólo lo suficiente para oír por casualidad Monta se quejan de la "formación básica" y, a continuación, una explicación que le conmocionó a callar. Dejó inmediatamente para recoger la orden de almuerzo de Sena, que en el momento de poder de no estar a gopher, derroche y ordenó desde seis diferentes lugares.

Mamori no contestes y sólo movió hacia Cerberus que sujetaba una nota en la boca. Recogiendo Naruto mirado sobre su hombro en Hiruma, quien simplemente apuntó con su arma y pretendía lanzar una ronda y reír como si sólo había arrojó un insulto. Mirando hacia atrás a la nota que Naruto casi gimió cuando leyó su pena, que era también su formación. "Debe agarrar Cerberus mientras usa los pesos y traerlo aquí sin perderlo, si haces tu comienzo.. .tienen divertido".

Naruto miro a Cerberus con una mirada que le prometía una muerte larga y dolorosa si empezaba a correr, y en medio segundo Cerberus estaba en sus brazos tranquilamente y sudaba ríos que era raro para ver a un perro

"Así funcionó eso con tus padres?" Naruto preguntó con un poco de esperanza.

"Sí... pero nosotros todavía estamos saliendo...Me preocupa que cambiaste debido a todo esto "dijo Mamori cumplió nerviosamente lejos.

Naruto solo se acerco y la beso en los labios y cuando se separaron se sonrieron un poco antes de volverse a besar pero uno mas apasionado, que era la respuesta a la pregunta de Mamori

**Esa Noche**

Un sudor frío y un grito donde lo anunció despertar una camisa de Naruto. La experiencia cercana a la muerte le había sacudido mal, como una pesadilla horrible. "Estás bien, Naruto" Mamori pidió al lado de él estaba durmiendo en la cuna.

Debido a la construcción al lado de la casa de Naruto era incapaz de seguir viviendo en su casa por un par de dias, afortunadamente Mamori convenció a sus padres para que se quede. Afortunadamente ellos se disculparon sobre el incidente del supuesto embarazo que Naruto acepto y dijo que si escucharon algo asi de nuevo que traten de hablar de eso a ellos ya que no llegaron ese nivel de relacion y lo colocó en la sala de Mamori con ella. Cuando Naruto se negó y le pidió a dormir en un catre que sólo refuerza la idea de ellos afirmando que era un perfecto caballero. "Sí estoy bien, me sólo duelen las piernas, desde el funcionamiento y las pesas sabes" Naruto dijo, diciendo la verdad evitando el demonio en mi cosa principal explicación, "el dolor fue tan fuerte y me despertó".

"Déjame darte un masaje para ti" Mamori dijo serpenteando sus manos debajo de la manta y masajear las piernas de Naruto solo como cómo Chinatsu había mostrado cómo.

"¡ Por favor no" Naruto gimió como él ya no pudo resistir el alivio del dolor siempre presente, que ahora estaba causando una erección.

"Lo que está pasando en él..." Mamá de Mamori apareció la cabeza en el cuarto, investigando el grito sólo para ver a su hija poniendo sus manos bajo el manto de un hombre erguido y gimiendo ".. .mi niña está creciendo" ella sorbía la nariz como dejó la habitación rápidamente, sus palabras la atención de los dos en la sala de reunión.

"Oh Dios mío no piensa..." Mamori gimió como eh se enfrentó solo a Palma en las travesuras de su madre un poco esquizofrénica.

"Sólo espero que no tenemos que explicar nada a su "Naruto apenas audible a Mamori, murmuró.

"Sí... "Ella dijo con una mirada de alivio antes de volver su atención a sus novio... atributos. "Usted podría club sellos con eso"dijo con choque, siendo ésta la primera vez verlo en mástil completo.

Una semana más tarde la Fundación había finalmente ha terminado, gracias a los esfuerzos combinados del equipo y el equipo de construcción. Ahora todo lo que se necesitaba era construir el edificio actual, que ayudó al equipo con tan bien. Ellos equipo Levante el acero vigas y llevar esas vigas para la construcción y luego ir con sus ejercicios. Todos los días era lo mismo, trabajo en el edificio, ejecutar ejercicios, luego más entrenamientos y mostraba algunos resultados prometedores, aunque nadie pero Naruto notado. El cuello más grueso, los poderosos brazos, los sprints más, estas personas estaban lejos de su nivel de crecimiento pero quedó impresionado. También quedó impresionado por el resultado final de todo su trabajo duro en la oficina del club, admitió que se sintió aliviado de tener por fin un lugar para guardar su equipo de fútbol en lugar de llevarlo todo el tiempo. Naruto sonreído, felizmente, que asustó al equipo ya que generalmente ocupó un poco reservados y posiblemente piedra como expresiones. "Entonces... qué sigue?" Naruto preguntó curiosamente como él estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza para aflojar los hombros.

"Nos recostarse y relajarse, disfrutar los frutos de nuestro trabajo, voy a leer el último número de fútbol americano mensual" Kurita dijo que recogió la revista desde el piso, "no llegué a leerlo todavía".

Todo el equipo se fue junto con su negocio revisando las estanterías y buscando sus propios, pronto reconociendo que los hermanos Huh Huh todos tenían una estantería arena que Raimon tenía su etiqueta como Monta. Cinco minutos después de abrir te agregar Kurita revista vio una página completa que realmente le interesaba. "El equipo de fútbol americano de secundaria que los extraterrestres de la NASA está de acuerdo en un encuentro con un equipo de Japón, los solicitantes Bienvenido...Vaya un poderoso equipo va a venir a Japón".

"Sí, ese juego es sólo dos semanas", dijo Mamori despreocupadamente mientras se mantiene con su limpieza, "¿No es que es durante los juegos prefectura kanto ...". Mamori sólo mantuvo su trabajo antes de pasar a Kurita "¿Quién va a aplicar incluso para el juego?"

"Cualquiera puede si no están en los juegos de Kanto..." Kurita, explicó.

Como el equipo charlaban entre ellos el feliz Chinatsu y el cocinero rencoroso Aki entró en el vestuario, observando con miradas de asombro. Aki "Wow impresionante", dijo ausente conscientemente girando un cuchillo en la mano derecha antes de empujar enseguida en la envoltura alrededor de su cintura y retirar el palillo entre los dientes.

"Si es tan increíble, les ayudó a construir esta... deben estar tan agotada Aki hacen una comida..." Chinatsu dijo en voz alta mientras ella miró a su alrededor los estantes y encontró uno vacío entre el pasillo de los estantes" perfecta...Puedo usar esto para mantener los suministros médicos con el equipo" dijo Chinatsu trató de levantar su carro sólo para ser detenido por Naruto.

"Llegaré lo" Naruto dijo con una sonrisa como levantar el carro con facilidad y se deslizó en el estante con facilidad y etiquetaron como el estante de primeros auxilios. Mientras lo hacía notó algo extraño en atuendo de Chinatsu. "Soy yo o ese uniforme consiguió más apretado"Naruto pensó.

Una explosión repentina de una risa infernal estalló de Hiruma, deteniendo a todos en la oficina del club con lo que estaban haciendo. Hiruma mirada sobre su equipo de fútbol y la ayuda con una sonrisa que prometía mucho, tanto el éxito y el dolor, era el tipo de sonrisa que llevaba antes de un partido. "Escuchen vagos...Tenemos el juego de la Nasa, con certeza, pero como me esperaba es un obstáculo en nuestro camino...Taiyou esfinge un poderoso equipo defensivo que probablemente habría sido elegido sin importar que aplicó y ahora ellos son el equipo pagando a los extraterrestres de la Nasa," sonrisa juego de Hiruma desapareció y su sonrisa diablos reapareció," pero vamos a cambiar eso".

"Cómo?" Sena pidió en un estado de nerviosismo.

"Simple... tenemos dos de los jugadores más misteriosos en fútbol de alta escuela, los sin rostro Eyeshield 21 y el hombre sin pasado Naruto Uzumaki o como los reporteros han llevado a llamarlo... el todo Poderoso Odin" Hiruma dijo. ''Y mañana tienen una entrevista con el fútbol americano mensualmente.''

"Supongo que eso significa que es hora de espionaje un poco" Naruto dijo distraídamente.

Sonrisa de Hiruma creció "Exactamente"

**Al día siguiente**

Hasta el momento, Naruto encontrado esta cosa entera espía a ser aburrido, sobre todo desde que tuvo que vestir en un traje blanco y pantalones con los zapatos de vestido blanco y un pañuelo amarillo en su bolsillo izquierdo. Sin embargo, lo noté Sena eran los guantes en las manos de Naruto. Eran puros guantes negros con un círculo dorado en la parte superior de las manos; cabeza de una serpiente mordiendo el otro extremo como la parte superior y en el centro era un número romano oro el numero 1.. Sena, sin embargo, era un manojo de nervios, aunque estaba en su disfraz habitual, sobre todo porque era el que hace el trabajo sucio. "¿Por qué debo hacerlo..." Sena se quejó en el coche.

"¡ Deja lloriquear Sena" Naruto abucheado como él asomó su miembro del equipo en el lado "conoces el plan, se disculpa para el baño, voy a hacer mi entrevista y mientras eso sucede sólo encontrar un ordenador y enchufe que poca cosa a su lado y Hiruma hace el resto, incluso dijo podría dejarlo atrás y tendrá el portero está chantajeando tirarla después" Naruto explicado como él acarició el muchacho más joven en la parte de atrás

"Y ¿por qué el portero no puede hacer esto?" Sena pidió que puso su rostro en sus manos mientras que acercaban el edificio.

"Porque puede ser despedido, se notó muy fácilmente y se sospechan algo es para arriba con él, así que sólo se haga su trabajo y limpiar el desorden que usted hará colocando esto puede en el suelo y presionando la parte superior hacia abajo..." Naruto demostró golpeando la parte superior de la lata y la entrega también Sena que lo puso en su bolsa "Pon tu casco, hubo casi" dijo mientras ajustó la corbata amarilla que llevaba y los lentes.

"¿Qué pasa con la lata..." Sena le preguntó como sujeta en su casco.

"Es algo que aprendí a hacer cuando era un poco más joven, era un pequeño diablo entonces siempre tirando las bromas atrevidas nadie se atrevió a hacer y con buena razón eran peligrosos... pero no hay tiempo para que vayamos a" Naruto dijo perdió abre la puerta y caminado hasta el reportero.

"¡ yo soy Kumabukuro, podrá ser realizar la entrevista hoy... wow nunca he visto un par de secundaria tome una entrevista tan en serio, estás en uniforme completo y estás vestido tan alto encordada, esto no es lo que esperaba..." Dijo que el reportero grande con los brazos muy peludos y afro.

"Bueno, dijo Eyeshield aquí tienes una entrevista con un jugador de fútbol, no una escuela yarda punk, y creo que uno siempre debe vestir para la ocasión y esta entrevista me dijo..." Naruto dijo con una sonrisa casual.

"Pues es muy interesante" Kumabukuro (que llamaremos lo Kuma para abreviar) dijo que lo escribió en el cojín de nota llevaba "será un buen poco a añadir al artículo, ahora no entiendo ningún derecho fotos?"

"Sí, pero Naruto va primero, tengo que ocuparme de algunos negocios antes..." Sena dijo como se hundió en su personaje de Eyeshield 21.

**Salto de línea**

Sin seguridad en el edificio Sena fue capaz de lanzarse por los pasillos sin ser detectados hasta que él vino a través de una sala de etiquetado como una sala de ordenadores. Un brillo muy ligero provenía de la habitación, oscurecida por un ser humano en forma de sombra de un reportero sobre tiempo de trabajo. Examina la sala vio el sólo otro equipo activo y tomar una respiración profunda Sena corriendo a la habitación. Zigzagueando por los escritorios Sena evitó detección apenas cuando en el último segundo Deslice hacia el escritorio y colocada en el suelo, permaneciendo invisible antes de volver a su trabajo asignado. Siguiendo instrucciones de Hiruma Sena baje el disco y la lata y comenzó a introducir la información se le dijo que. A continuación, envió un mensaje contiene la información de la pantalla para Hiruma, que fue utilizada junto con el programa bloque rastro para reemplazar todos los equipos y dar Hiruma control absoluto sobre la red de la oficina. Grito de Hiruma de Victoria luego proporcionada la distracción necesaria para Sena salir, presionar la parte superior de la lata por Sena atornillados. Mientras todo esto bajó Hiruma comenzó a preparar un correo electrónico de la computadora de la oficina que anunció Deimon como el ganador de sorteos y envió a ello... a sí mismo y a los americanos.

**Salto de línea**

"Hemos recibido un correo electrónico que dice Deimon es para jugar al juego contra el equipo de Estados Unidos" dijo felizmente Hiruma sonriendo como hizo generalmente "ya he recibido los americanos por teléfono", anunció con Naruto y Kurita de pie detrás de él como músculo debe cosas ponen feas con Taiyou

Otro reportero se sentó en su escritorio leyendo un correo electrónico que había llegado recientemente. "Los americanos tienen también respondió diciendo que jugarán Deimon" parecía traer indignación a otro de los reporteros.

"Lo que está pasando..." Vino una voz que hablaba con curiosidad, no confusión pero "Estamos aquí no para llevar a cabo las discusiones relacionadas con el fútbol americano mensual?" dijo a un hombre joven en la ropa de rayas con el pelo bastante largo "uno ha venido aquí para este asunto" afirmó.

"No, somos nosotros, el equipo Deimon, que les tocará" Hiruma dijo antes de agregar "Noobs vuelve a su mamá" para los quicio

Como la discusión verbal entre Hiruma, el hombre de cabeza grande y el chico de pelo largo fino, Naruto decidió hablar con el único de los tres rivales que al menos un poco Civil. "Yo pensaba que estar luchando y no guapo allí" Naruto observó como se acercaba.

"Estoy decepcionado con mi capitán por no actuar con más clase, pero por favor, abstenerse de hacer comentarios sobre eso ya que usted esta en la misma situacion ya que cuando te vi entrar vi un monton de mujeres que parecian matar por hablarte ", dijo el gran Calvo musculoso joven que estaba sentado delante de él.

"Oí que su equipo tenía la línea más poderosa en Japón..." Naruto dijo casualmente "Voy a disfrutar ganando entonces, ya que nadie puede deter Gunglir".

"Están tratando de iniciar una pelea... no me rendiré tan fácilmente a los insultos, además de que es simplemente charla tontos pensando que avance nuestra línea" el calvo dijo simplemente antes de alejarse, pero se detuvo cuando un gran instinto asesino lleno la habitación como todos miraron al emisor que tenia una sonrisa y se a como los lentes y hablar.

"A partir de una pelea, me..o, sé lo que eres, un guerrero, una persona como yo, sigue un código desde el que dibujas energía, para aumentar su fuerza, lo que estoy haciendo es emitir un reto, si no puedes vencerme te golpearé" Naruto despotricó al hombre calvo.

"Usted ... está bien sabio más allá de sus años o locos ... pero acepto tu reto ..." El hombre hizo una pausa, pidiendo un nombre.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto tendió la mano.

''mio es Banba acepto el desafío, Naruto Uzumaki, mejor no me decepciona"Banba anunció como aceptó la mano de Naruto y lo sacudió su mano pero sintio su mano como si un camio se la pisara

**Salto de línea**

Era actualmente principios de junio, pero el calor haría pensar lo contrario, especialmente desde ya estar de la cigarra. Era casi como estar bajo el sol del desierto, perfecto para el juego contra Taiyou Esfinge, especialmente desde que su campo había sido apodado el terreno desértico. Actualmente el equipo Deimon estaba construyendo un andamio, mucho a la confusión de parte del equipo. "¿Por qué estamos construyendo esta cosa?" Sena le preguntó, agotado por el calor.

"Para mejor observar el juego y obtener mejores imágenes de las formaciones" Kurita explicó antes Hiruma agregó su granito de arena.

"Fútbol americano básico conocimiento".

Monta entonces de repente gritó, dibujar la atención de todos a los andamios de la pirámide se construye que debería haber sido imposible perderse pero todos de alguna manera hizo. "Uno puede observar mejor desde lugares altos", dijo el capitán de equipo desgarbado pelo largo.

"Sí, y el soporte del equipo de deimon es tan pequeño", dijo número 86 de Taiyou.

"Apuesto a que refleja el tamaño de sus penes" número 66 en voz alta, comentó ganando ire de Hiruma.

La respuesta fue simplemente silencio hasta que uno de los jugadores decididos expresar sus sentimientos. "Creo que me di cuenta que soy gay..." Comentó en un tono seguro de traer la atención de su equipo con él en un instante.

Fue de los pocos momentos después de la flip, cada equipo había acurrucado para su plan de juego y para repasar el canto del pégame. O Esfinge Taiyou su canto una idea poética que era obvia que un mensaje intencional. "Uno se atreve a preguntar Tú" el capitán comenzó a "veinte dos patas por la mañana, al mediodía veintidós, veintidós por la noche lo que puede ser el nombre o que equipo?"

"TAIYOU Esfinge" gritaban, que habría ganado una rom de animar las gradas habían sido capaces de escuchar sobre el pozo "Malditos matar ellos" cronometrado de Deimon.

En los equipos que se alinearon, Deimon utiliza una línea de 5 personas con dos defensas, Naruto y el Mitaku de pelo largo que estaba temblando de emoción en su primer partido. Yamaoka y Monta estaban jugando al esquinero, mientras Sena y Hiruma jugó seguridad, todos los demás terminó en el banquillo a toda la información que se estaban reuniendo conforme avanzaba el juego. La pelota fue llamada "caminata" y los equipos surgido en acción.

Deimon saltó hacia adelante pero la línea fue detenida por la técnica defensiva actualmente más poderosa, la línea de la pirámide. Los equipos estuvieron paralizadas pero Taiyou fue progresando lentamente. La multitud Taiyou aclamaron como Deimon lentamente dominado, proclamando la fuerza de la línea de la pirámide. Naruto miró hacia atrás rápidamente y recibió el visto bueno de Hiruma, Naruto sonrió como un zorro como dio tres pasos entonces cargados hacia adelante, dejando Mitaku en estado de shock. Con el comienzo del funcionamiento Naruto ataca a la línea de la pirámide y a los mariscales de campo pequeño invernadero. Naruto "Sorpresa bastardo Gungnir" gritó mientras golpeó el QB en el suelo con un brazo, que le obligó a dejar caer la pelota.

"Falta" fue llamado por el árbitro a la espera y la línea entró en un frenesí tratando de recuperar, sólo para dejar en manos del luz pesado, piqueros de patas entregó Naruto que derribaron demasiado tarde como él agarró el balon.

''Te dije Banba, te golpearé y proximo su equipo... " Naruto como se levantó del suelo en triunfo "usé el proximas palabra bien?", Naruto reflexionó entonces a su oponente, "causa he estado haciendo esto una cosa calendario día de la palabra era la palabra de hoy, es estúpido, lo sé, pero estoy tratando de mantener la mente fuerte y mis formas generalmente son especie de ilegales tan..." Naruto detuvo su ruidoso meditando y regresó a su equipo.

Banba simplemente miró el futbolista extraño que lo había desafiado días antes. En un solo movimiento sólo había golpeado la línea pirámide explotando su debilidad, su capacidad para prolongar hasta y bloquear inmersiones. La línea Pyramid implicado un empujón rápido adelante entonces un retiro, la formación de la pirámide sería entonces parte línea del equipo les impide apretándolo juntos para el equilibrio y la estabilidad, mientras dándoles toda la magnitud de esa técnica. Sin embargo, en los momentos anteriores la línea es inclinado después de la retirada y como tal vulnerable a inmersiones arriba. Fue mera casualidad que su principal oponente especializada en esto, había oído o el llamado Gungnir, pero sólo ahora lo creía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo que Banba algo admitió sólo a sí mismo, él temía que la línea pirámide sería el Salvador y su perdición.

**Salto de línea**

"Viste eso señor" Kuma dijo emocionado al editor jefe "no parece una inmersión perfectamente ejecutada sobre la línea y una última cosa de la zanja, Deimon entrenaron este tipo que circulan por la línea de todas las cosas" como empezó las cosas apunte hacia abajo

"No importa", dijo el editor de "Esfinge Taiyou no tomará esta acostado, mientras que la sobrecarga es la mayor debilidad de la línea de la pirámide hay poco espacio detrás de él, garantizarán que fue el último balón seguro" el editor gruñía mientras él rechinaba en su palillo de dientes.

"Sí, pero he oído un rumor interesante de los alrededores Deimon cuando traté de tirar algo por cuanto el área sabía sobre el equipo de high school, Hiruma, el capitán del equipo tiene un don para encontrar gente con talento, natural nacido atletas. El running back puede correr tan rápido como profesionales y es capaz de tejer por lugares estrechos, su receptor puede coger cualquier cosa que ha lanzado en él cualquiera que forma, tienen un liniero súper como su centro incluso sin Naruto serían de gran alcance. "Kuma explicado como él entonces señaló a la banca" aparentemente ni siquiera el Banco está lleno de jugadores súper Ishimaru es conocido en el mundo del atletismo como el caballo para sus carreras de maratón y su capacidad para mantener highspeeds durante largos períodos de tiempo, Yamaoka y Satake son conocidos como los acróbatas, jugadores de baloncesto de la escuela intermedia hechos famosos por una obra de teatro apodado el humano alley oop El punto es Deimon sólo está lleno de grandes talentos y potencial sin explotar que sabe lo que pasará, pero sobretodo Naruto es un chico que es igual de fuerte que Shin Seijuro tal mas aun mas fuerte ya que su técnica Gungnir es 100% sertera y hasta ahora nadia a podido escivar "Kuma terminó ganando la ira de su editor.

''Se siguen sueltos, Taiyou tiene mucho más en su manga así como "el editor se quejó

La multitud estaba muda, una derrota sin defectos de la línea de la pirámide. "No lo creo" el comentarista juego gritó al micrófono, su asombro es una subestimación a los miembros de Taiyou high School secundaria "el poder de la línea de la pirámide ha demostrado una maniobra inútil contra el diablo murciélagos Gungnir del apoyador, El Dios Odin 99, ¿cómo reaccionará a esta humillación Taiyou" terminó recibiendo quejas de la escuela y el equipo.

''Banba, quiero la línea para mostrar estos plebeyos el verdadero poder de nuestra línea y hacerlo claro que tomará más que trucos para golpearnos "exigió Harao como él mismo a tomar el campo preparado "Recuperar la pelota, es fácil de sacar de las manos de los plebeyos "declaró como inclinado atrás, terminó con sus preparaciones y permitió su harén a la multitud a su alrededor.

"Sí a señor", Banba dijo antes de transmitir las órdenes a la línea, los linebackers y los cornerbacks.

En el campo, los jugadores habían tomado sus lugares, la única diferencia era ahora Naruto estaba en el Banco mirando atentamente el partido. "Algo pasa" Naruto susurró: "este juego sólo tiene serio por Taiyou".

En el campo sin embargo Hiruma estaba sintiendo la presión del juego y el calor de las tierras del desierto, el apodo dado acertadamente por el campo de fútbol del Taiyou, pero que no iba a llegar a él. Él era uno de los más temidos en toda Yoichi Hiruma de Japón y el hombre que controla un cuarto entero de Japón a través de su red masiva de esclavos chantajeados. Hiruma respiré hondo y calmado su sonrisa diablo re optimización con una farsa Hiruma "Choza cabaña caminata" lo llamó y dio un paso atrás por defecto ofensivo jugar, diseñado por Hiruma mismo, despegó sin ningún enganche. "Ahora sólo necesito dos segundos" Hiruma pensó como alzado su brazo para hacer el paso sólo a oír un grito de guerra masivo como Taiyou golpeó contra la línea ofensiva.

Como elefantes en una cacharrería la esfinge Taiyou había arado a través del equipo y lograron robar el balón a los irritados Hiruma. La línea había ido Nubes una pena máxima cualquier liniero, dejándolos tendiendo su orgullo herido y Hiruma atacando las líneas laterales para hablar con Naruto como él caminó en el campo. "Escucha, no te vayas para el salto aún lo están esperando ahora, quiero ser el defensor más brutal del mundo ahora entendí, diezmar estos malhechores con volados entrar punto tengo otra charla para dar" Hiruma se quejó mientras caminaba Kurita y las otras formaciones, así como el resto del equipo, a darles esa enorme ánimo así como aprovechar el poder del nombre de Eyeshield.

''Diezmar a estos malhechores con volados ¿eh?" Naruto se preguntaba en voz alta como se resbaló en su casco "debería ser fácil, romper unos cuantos huesos, bash unos cráneos y aplastar a sus espíritus, esto está poniendo divertido"

A través del campo aunque Taiyou esfinge estaba preparando la línea ofensiva para su asalto a la línea defensiva y Harao no era feliz. "Míralos ahí, creen que pueden pararse en nuestra contra, todo por culpa de ese bufón tonto hardy llaman un linebacker, quiero que destruir totalmente los murciélagos diablo, trasladaremos lento y huelga dura, frote sus caras en la tierra como la suciedad son" Harao dijo como salió hacia el campo, "sólo sigue golpeándolos cielo alto podrá ser demasiado distraídos por el malestar repetido a hacer nada al respecto".

Harao desgraciadamente cierto, después de tocar el cielo de línea alto que otra vez los cornerbacks y los linebackers no hicieron nada en estado de shock pura que permite el funcionamiento obtener una buena distancia antes de que Naruto lo detuviera, habiendo sido reasignado como una seguridad para ayudar a Sena mientras Hiruma observó la línea más de cerca, formando en esa mente diabólica de su idea.

otra vez, tan pronto como Harao sería llamada la caminata la línea derrocada y empezaba a molestar a Naruto debido a la pobre gana que donde lo suficiente como para mantener el juego en el primer intento. Sin embargo, estaba claro que Hiruma estaba tocando a una especie de ángulo porque el niño diablo sólo seguía sonriendo sin importar cuán enojado obviamente tiene. Mientras se acercaban a la línea de gol que Naruto fue cambiado a su posición de defensa, su única obligación esta vez hizo claro Hiruma.

Deje que ellos anotar pero no entregarlo, hacerlos sufrir un poco. Honestamente cualquier plan que vino de Hiruma era extremadamente malvado de alguna manera, él sabía algo que no me quería, que era probable que dado lo bien informado era el hijo del diablo. La caminata fue llamada y la línea surgió a la vida y lucharon en un punto muerto hasta que la línea de la pirámide comenzó a condensar. El balón fue lanzado y Naruto se apresuraron a derribar el destinatario antes de que lo atajaba por puro instinto. La pelota cayó en las manos del receptor pero Naruto ya estaba en el aire y terminó aplastando el pobre infeliz al igual que atrapó la pelota, completando el gol pero hiriendo al jugador en el proceso. El niño tuvo que ser llevados fuera de la cancha porque estaba inconsciente y era considerado brevemente para dar un castigo a Naruto, pero la idea fue desestimada.

Naruto sonrió como tomó su asiento en el banquillo, sonriendo ante la idea de debilitar el Taiyou ofensiva antes de sí mismo salpicar con agua para refrescarse y darse cuenta de que este juego le hizo inusualmente vicioso. "Tal vez por eso me gusta este juego; Saca un lado más oscuro dentro de mí"Naruto murmuró mientras los Deimon comenzó su ofensiva.

Los equipos alineados esperando Hiruma llamar caminata así que podrían detenerlo o protegerlo. Kurita y Banba chocaron, pero no como uno esperaría, Banba se deslizó por debajo del brazo de Kurita y le obligó a, permitiendo que al gigante de un hombre para romper las líneas sin dificultad y había saqueada Hiruma. Dejando la multitud otra vez riendo y comentando cuánto mejor su QB fue porque nunca había sido despedido, que el editor rió como otro más de lado a Taiyou esfinge. Kumo sin embargo considera que objetivamente como una manera de comparar los dos equipos "Harao es como una planta en un invernadero y Hiruma es como una planta floreciente en el frío... yo creo que se está convirtiendo en mentiras fuerza de Deimon obvia en su ofensiva, entre una super velocidad corriendo atrás, un par de manos ineludibles y la experiencia y solidez del Hiruma, son una fuerza a tener en cuentateniendo en cuenta el Cancerbero de un linebacker, este equipo está construido para mantener la pelota en las manos de Deimon más que nada "Kumo teorizado como observaba atentamente el campo.

''Hiruma ya estoy arto de esta mierda solo deja que destruya su toda poderosa defensa de una ves i terminemos con esto ellos son nada mas que basura en este momento'' dijo naruto fríamente ya estaba cansado de todo lo que estaba haciendo Hiruma pero solo recibió un cállate y as lo que digo

La siguiente jugada tiene Naruto irritados como se sentó y vio la línea de su equipo empujar a los otros con gran esfuerzo. Naruto hizo sonreír como vio los ladrillos de esta línea de pirámide empiezan a desmoronarse. Taiyou sólo ganó 2 yardas esa obra, haciendo Harao furioso y posiblemente aumentar algunos problemas con el equipo, pero eso no importa porque Hiruma ordenaba la línea para dar rienda suelta a su arma secreta. Era algo que llama el golpe mortal de delincuente y tiene esperanzas de Naruto en ver una pelea de iniciarse en el campo, como si fuera realmente emocionante y se está aburriendo con la línea a dejar hacer todo el trabajo. Sin embargo el golpe de muerte delincuente fue un poco decepcionante a pesar de sus efectos. Sin embargo Naruto estaba extasiado al ver caer la pirámide, trajo consigo roto orgullo, egos heridos y más de respaldo de línea increíble de Naruto.

Número 51 cruzado la línea y se estrelló en Harao provocando un balón suelto. Las líneas Taiyou y Deimon entonces soltó el balón, pero con su tamaño superior golpeó la mayor parte de la línea lejos y se guardaron para el baile, incapaz de decir quién quién eran las manos de. En ese momento Komusubi colé, descorazonados por la anterior muestra de debilidad y quema para superarlo y robó el balón pero fue incapaz de salir de la pila. Tan Komusubi lanzó la pelota en el aire, rompiendo control de Taiyou sobre él. La pelota era todavía activa, todos en un círculo alrededor de él determinado para agarrar la pelota. Ya era demasiado tarde, Sena tenía hechas y robó la pelota justo delante de sus narices y despegó sin trabas. Luego hubo Banba que había caído de nuevo en el caos para impedir que alguien anotando en la confusión. Sena dio vuelta para ir a la línea lateral pero de inmediato hacia la abertura pequeña sólo para ser rechazados por Banba, ganando el balón y ponerlos alrededor de la línea de 50 yardas.

De ahí en adelante el juego uniformar. Sin la línea pirámide para detener el progreso de Deimon Taiyou comenzó a lenta y con el superior Deimon comenzó la máxima puntuación. Por medio tiempo el marcador casi había llegado a un empate con Taiyou en 13 y Deimon en 12 y dejando aun Naruto cada ves mas enojado.

En la segunda mitad Taiyou sacado un contador que Monta, un esquinero llamado Ken, que seguía proclamando que él era el carro a la línea de la esfinge Taiyou pirámide. Demostró que uno mismo dado título verdadero con su velocidad y la potencia de su técnica Bumping efectivamente desactivado partido de Deimon y en última instancia, poner una pinza en sus planes. Para aquellos que no saben porque Deimon carece de un golpeador eficiente (Hiruma al 35%) y Naruto al 50% no se anotan un punto extra casi garantizado, apilando las probabilidades en contra ellos, lo que significa Deimon se centra en. Esta es la razón por la que juegan ofensivamente tan es así que puedan equilibrar las cosas un poco. Para consternación de Deimon, sin embargo, la pelota cambió de manos otra vez y en un solo movimiento Taiyou lograron anotar otro touchdown y un punto extra, poniéndolos delante a los veinte puntos y Deimon dejando en una situación peliaguda.

"Bien vamos a dar un pase tipo" Hiruma dijo en la reunión como movió para monta "para que escuchen mono sólo salgan en cuanto puedas".

''Pero no puedo vencer Bump estúpido la cabeza ladrillo carro lanza la temporización de apagado cada vez "Monta dijo no querer ser la razón del equipo perdido.

"Maldito mono, eres un receptor que significa pase largo, pertenece el" outfield "y debe esperar hasta que estén en posición, este es tu juego de pelota" Hiruma dijo que pateó el niño mono.

El equipo tomó posiciones como Monta preparado para el paso. Una respiración profunda y la caminata fue llamado, Monta carga hacia adelante y tomó el golpe, inspirándose en su héroe Honjou, que no tenía miedo a chocar con las paredes. Se rompió y comenzó a correr, el esquinero en la persecución. Monta repasamos todos los recuerdos de su búsqueda por ser el mejor catcher. "Tonto, tomar ataque mi carro Talón" Ken gritó y Monta fue cayendo con un golpe en la espalda, su ojo estaba todavía en la bola como recordaba sus palabras favoritas por su ídolo.

_"Mientras pasas meses y años practicando, el Dios de la recepción se te sonría"_ Monta pensó que siguió a la caída, el título de la pelota justo para él. Monta cayó pasaron la línea y con su casco cae, dejando a toda la audiencia en el temor. Monta sentó y sonrió mientras se levantó sobre sus rodillas. "A partir de este momento, no hay un esquinero que me mantendrá de mi objetivo" dijo como el árbitro llamado la anotación.

Los equipos que se alinearon para el intento de punto extra, Taiyou tenía encañonados todos sus recursos de la línea, sabiendo lo que era la meta. Hiruma sonrió, sólo según lo previsto; la única pregunta era quién enviar sobre la línea. Sena sería capaz de hacerlo sin problema pero con riesgo de lesión y con la posibilidad de no poder jugar el partido contra el equipo estadounidense. Naruto por otro lado tenía experiencia y era como un gato, siempre aterrizando en sus pies, pero se espera. Hiruma decidió ir con Naruto y tenía Sena al banquillo así que él comenzara a su recuperación. Naruto solo como era de esperar dado el salto final que anotó suficientes puntos para empatar el juego.

En el lado del campo el editor fue rectificado sus dientes como un loco y estaba casi en la garganta de Kumo. "Tenemos que terminar con esto, sólo el nombre Taiyou el ganador así podemos llegar a la gran juego con Shinryuuji y Oujo, juro Kumo es que ocultar si lo extrañamos" gruñó el editor.

"Relájese señor, no has estado mirando el reloj, aún queda un minuto ese tipo de Naruto, es como si él es acelerar el juego. Taiyou probablemente ganará con cómo van las cosas, pero..." Un fuerte grito de asombro se hizo eco de la multitud obligando a Kumo y el editor para romper su pequeña lucha para ver una vista impactante.

Otra vez con su Gungnir Naruto había logrado robar el balón a Harao pero lo mas impactante que levanto a Banda y lo lanzo a un lado y salto a Harao , pero de alguna manera estaba todavía en el aire, incluso el jugador parecía sorprendido como él navegó. "La fuerza de las piernas y brazos debían hacer algo como eso, necesita de la coordinación, como ha sido entrenado en 1 mil cosas diferentes por esto" Kumo observó como comienza a grabar con furia o el papel de las cosas.

Aquí no era parar Naruto como corrió por el campo anotando el gol final del juego.

"Es decidido, DEIMON jugará el equipo americano" no había ninguna salud sólo s suspiro de decepción como Taiyou se alejó mientras que todavía tenía un poco de orgullo.

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
